Auf den Schwingen der Phantasie
by Thiveril
Summary: Die alte Geschichte: Mädchen aus der Neuzeit verschlägt es auf höchst kuriose Art nach ME. Es gibt nur ein paar gravierende Unterschiede zur typischen Mary Sue: Sophie ist pummelig, kann nicht kämpfen und hat keine Ahnung von nichts. [Wird überarbeitet]
1. Chapter 1

Kapitel I

**  
Eine weitere Reise**

"Doch wie man mir zu meinem Todesschreck berichtete, dienen bei Ihnen nur Gascogner!"

Man hätte fast meinen können, dieser Satz würde in dem leeren Klassenzimmer widerhallen, was natürlich nur Einbildung war. Aber warum musste gerade dieser Satz an diesem ungewöhnlichen Ort ertönen? Mehr noch, hätte man die Sprecherin dazu gesehen, wäre man vollends verblüfft gewesen.

Unternehmen wir eine kleine Exkursion in die Räumlichkeiten. Jeder Leser kann sich einen völlig normalen Klassenraum vorstellen: grau in grau, abgenutzte Böden, auf der verschmierten Tafel immer noch die Hausaufgabe für die Schüler der Oberstufe, die das Pech hatten, einen Mathematik-Prüfungskurs zu besuchen. Außerdem befanden sich die Wände und das Mobiliar aufgrund des stetig gekürzten Bildungsetats im schlimmsten Zustand. Nicht nur die Stühle waren rissig und drohten, auseinander zu brechen, gleiches konnte man auch von den Tischen behaupten. Nebenbei schmückte ein Schimmelpilz von nicht unwesentlicher Größe die Decke, von welchem bereits vom Chemie-Leistungskurs eine Probe entnommen worden war, um diesen Pilz zu analysieren.  
Überdies ließen sich die Fenster dieses abrissreifen Klassenraums nur auf Kipp öffnen, und selbst dann konnte es sein, dass bei zu unvorsichtiger oder zu ruckartiger Handhabung ein luftsuchender Schüler in Gefahr lief, unter den riesigen Scheiben begraben zu werden, da diese wohl vor zwanzig Jahren das letzte Mal richtig justiert wurden. Das war freilich nicht angenehm, zumal ein Blick aus dem Fenster auch nichts sonderlich angenehmes bescherte: einen grauen und zugemüllten Schulhof - fünf Stockwerke tiefer, wohlgemerkt.

Genau diesen Klassenraum hatte sich Sophie ausgesucht. Nun, eigentlich war sie hierher geflüchtet. Es war bereits halb Acht, in einer halben Stunde sollte das Schultheaterstück "Cyrano de Bergerac" beginnen. Um dem Leser mal einen Eindruck von der seltsamen Situation zu geben, sei folgendes gesagt: Das pummelige Mädchen besuchte ihrerseits in die 11. Klasse des Gymnasiums. Sie liebte nicht nur Schultheater, sondern war auch für vielerlei Filme und Bücher zu begeistern, jedoch niemals für Chemie, dieses Fach konnte sie leider nicht abwählen. Als Tanzschülerin hatte sie den Schwerpunkt Walzerseligkeit, ging regelmäßig zum LARP, konnte die Filme "Herr der Ringe", "Star Wars" (sämtliche Teile), "Fluch der Karibik", "Dogma", "Legende" und "Das letzte Einhorn" synchron mitsprechen, wobei sie bei letzterem Film stets stumme Tränen vergoss.

Es gab viele Dinge, die Sophie mochte, wie zum Beispiel Filme, LARP, Theater, Bücher und heimlich Bilder von Heath Ledger aus dem Internet saugen. Ebenso gab es Dinge, die das Mädchen nicht leiden konnte. Als Beispiele seien hier kleine Katastrophen wie Mathematikunterricht, Funktionsgleichungen, Dr. Bernhard, saure Gurken Senf und Vogelspinnen genannt, wobei sich beide Listen natürlich beliebig erweitern ließen.

Noch eine Sache mochte Sophie nicht: Im Mittelpunkt zu stehen. Sie war nämlich ein bisschen schüchtern. Doch genau dies hatte sie aber in Kauf genommen, als sie vor sage und schreibe fünf Monaten zugesagt hatte, die Rolle der Roxane im Theaterstück "Cyrano de Bergerac" zu spielen.

Die Aufführung sollte in einer halben Stunde beginnen, genau fünf Stockwerke tiefer, auf der Bühne des Schultheaters, die mitten in der Aula stand. Auf der Bühne und im Zuschauerraum herrschte freilich ein gewaltiges Treiben, doch die Hauptdarstellerin hatte sich in den hinterletzten Raum geflüchtet. Wieso?  
Um es einmal festzuhalten: Sophie war schon vollends geschminkt und zurechtgemacht. Die weißblonden Haare hatte man offen gelassen, lediglich durch massig Lockenwickler und Haarspray wellig gestaltet. Ihr Friseur - warum waren männliche Friseure eigentlich immer schwul? - hatte für dieses Haar geschwärmt und Sophie in seiner nasalen Aussprache geraten, "dieses wundervolle Material niemals zu färben oder abzuschneiden. Verstanden, Schätzchen?"   
Die Schauspielerin hatte man in ein mittelalterliches Kleid gesteckt, wobei der "Cyrano" gar nicht im Mittelalter spielte und das Kleid daher eine historische Verfehlung darstellte. Doch manchmal, insbesondere wenn der Theaterfundus ein bisschen dünn war, musste man auf das wenige zurückgreifen, dass man hatte, und da störte die historische Verfehlung in dem Kostüm der Hauptdarstellerin nicht weiter. Hauptsache, es sah hübsch aus.  
Man hatte ihr ans Herz gelegt, doch das schöne Gewand zu tragen, welches die Rollenspielerin selbst angefertigt hatte, ein blauweißes, mittelalterlich anmutendes Kleid mit langen Flatterärmeln, nur allzu deutlich durch Arwen aus dem "Herrn der Ringe" inspiriert. Den Dialog zur Szene und zum Kleid konnte Sophie auswendig "Du besitzt die Gabe der Vorrausicht. Was hast du gesehen?". Die Rollenspielerin konnte dies sogar in derselben Modulation, aber das gehört nicht hierher. Außerdem - und das war vielleicht der wichtigste Punkt - kaschierte das Kleid auf verblüffende Art und Weise die kleinen Rettungsringe, und wenn Sophie den Kopf ein wenig hob, dann war ihr kleines Doppelkinn auch nicht mehr zu sehen. .

Warum war die Schauspielerin nicht bei ihren Klassenkameraden und wartete darauf, endlich auf die Bühne zu steigen?  
Nun, der ganze obige Text war Sophies Idee, lieber Leser. Sie wollte gerne, dass Sie, genau Sie, werter Leser, eine Vorstellung von ihr bekommen. Sie sollen sich jetzt fragen "Was ist los mit dir, Sophie? Hast du Lampenfieber?" ... und sie sollen sich wundern, dass die fragliche Person nun verschämt den Kopf wegdreht.

Ich mache es kurz: Sophie hatte ihren Text vergessen.

Wieso in Gottes Namen suchte das Mädchen dann nicht nach einem Textbuch oder versuchte, sich mit Kräutertee zu beruhigen? Nun, ehrlich gesagt hatte die Schauspielerin bereits die gesamte Garderobe auf der Suche nach Textbuch und Kräutertee umgegraben ... vollkommen erfolglos. Auch traute sich das schüchterne Mädchen nicht, ihre Klassenkameraden zu fragen ... sie spielte immerhin die Hauptrolle, bei den Proben hatte es immer so ausgesehen, als könnte sie die Rolle im Schlaf (was ja auch eigentlich der Fall war) und nun war der größte Teil des Textes aus dem Kopf der Schauspielerin verbannt, weg, hinfort, als hätte es ihn nie gegeben. Die Blöße wollte Sophie sich nicht geben, am besten ganz vermeiden.

Also hatte Sophie sich zurückgezogen, um für sich selbst Text zu rezitieren, was irgendwie nicht richtig ging.

Kleiner Ausflug in die Gedankenwelt einer Lampenfiebernden: Ooooooh, Sophie, denk nach, denk nach. Du wirst dich ja soooo blamieren ... also, was war nach den Gascognern? "Dann wissen Sie ja, wie mich diese Kunde um ihn zittern lässt" Ja, genau. Ha! Und dann? Dann knirscht Cyrano-Toni halbwegs durch die Zähne "Aus gutem Grund" ... und dann? Vielleicht wird Toni mir den Text verraten, aber der ist so ein guter Schauspieler und so toll und schwärm äh, nein, daran wollte ich ja nicht denkenwasmacheichblossohmeinGottdaswirdtotaldDIEKatastrophevielleichtsollteichnachNeuseelandauswandern...GAAAAAH! Schon halb Acht!

Das einzige, was dem weißblonden Pummelchen in dieser pikanten Situation einfiel, war die Theorie, dass man das Gehirn fordern musste, damit es Leistung bringen konnte.

Also, fordern wir das Gehirn. Sophie forderte ihre Windungen mit 1000 Filmzitaten, kurioserweise gleich entsprechend ausgespielt, sozusagen zum Warmspielen.

So begann Sophie mit einer herzerwärmenden Ballade aus "Les Misérables", indem sie in der Schlussszene ganz einfach den Part vom Geist Fantines übernahm. So wurde der öde Klassenraum von den Klängen einer nicht gänzlich untalentierten, allerdings ungeübten Sängerin erfüllt, die sich allein wähnte, was die umliegenden vier Etagen anging.

"Take my hand; I'll lead you to salvation  
take my love, for love is everlasting  
and remember, the truth, that once was spoken  
to love another person is to see the face of god"

Szenenwechsel, ohne Pause, von einem Augenblick zum anderen. Diesmal spielte Sophie Prinzessin Leia, die gerade gefangen genommen wurde und nun ihrem Peiniger namens Vader mit Stolz begegnete. Der Kopf wurde in die Höhe gehoben,

"Lord Vader ... nur Ihr konntet so skrupellos sein. Ich bin Mitglied des imperialen Senats, wenn der Senat ...!"

Hier hielt die empörte Rede abrupt inne, zum einen, weil hier eigentlich Darth Vader Leia ins Wort fallen musste, zum anderen, weil sich Sophie anschickte, nun eine andere Szene zu spielen. Sie versuchte sich rasch am Cyrano. Aus der resoluten und empörten Leia wurde nun die liebreizende Roxane mit ihrer schüchternen Bitte an den Cousin.

"Nun denn, der Hauch vergangener Zeiten gibt mir Mut ... ich liebe. Jemanden, der es nicht ahnt ... doch er soll's bald erfahren ... denn ... denn ...ach mist"

Jetzt musste sich Sophie doch beruhigen ... schon ein paar Zitate, und der Text zum Cyrano kam einfach nicht wieder. Also, weiter in den Zitaten ... gerade stand die Schattenspielerin gerade, statuengleich mit steinernem Gesicht ... dies war eine Überleitung zur Pfeilabwehrszene aus "Hero". Ans Aufgeben dachte die Schauspielerin in diesem Augenblick nicht, stattdessen sprach sie mit unbewegter Miene und fester Stimme ihren Text.

"Das ist nicht notwendig! Zieht Euch zurück!"

Sodann versuchte sich das Mädchen im Arwen-Gewand sogar daran, die Pfeilabwehrszenen nachzuspielen, in der Hoffnung, es würde durch die Bewegung Nervosität abgebaut und nicht zuletzt das Gehirn mit wertvollem Sauerstoff geflutet. Doch diese Hoffnung wurde nicht erfüllt. Schon nach einigem Gestikulieren mit den Flatterärmeln sah die Laienschauspielerin ein, dass es lächerlich aussehen musste und beendete diese Episode des Spiels. Was konnte sie als nächstes machen? Jetzt, wo sie sich ihr Kleid genauer ansah, kam ihr auch schon die perfekte Idee ... so ging sie drei Schritte vorwärts, darauf bedacht, die Bewegungen fließend und anmutig aussehen zu lassen, während die Stimme tiefer, ätherischer und ruhiger wurde.

"Frodo ...  
nî Arwen. Telin le thaed. Lasto peth nîn, tolo ad nan calad ."

Sophie atmete tief durch ... es mochte an der Erinnerung an diese Szene, an die Musik im Ohr oder an der Ruhe des Textes an und für sich liegen, auf jeden Fall wurde die Schattenspielerin ruhiger. So schloss sie die Augen, nur um noch mal in Ruhe zu wiederholen:

"Tolo ad nan calad..."

Die Augen blieben geschlossen, ein, zwei Atemzüge verhaarte die Weißblonde einfach nur. Sie konnte spüren, dass die Nervosität von ihr abfiel, konnte spüren, dass die Blockade, die ihr Gehirn um den Cyranotext errichtet hatte, abfiel, zugleich hatte sie aber auch das Gefühl der Schwerelosigkeit ... war ihr schwindelig? Das konnte Sophie nicht so genau erkennen, doch das Gefühl war eigenartig. Doch die Schauspielerin wollte nicht daran rütteln, an dieser Ruhe und Gelassenheit, sodass sie ein weiteres Mal "Tolo ad nan calad", im Flüsterton wiederholte. Kehre wieder zurück zum Licht.

Noch einmal wurde tief durchgeatmet, die Augen blieben geschlossen, doch ein leises Lächeln stahl sich auf die Lippen. Im nächsten Moment fühlte sich das Mädchen gleich wieder energiegeladen, doch der Text war wieder da, was sie in Hochstimmung versetzte.  
Dennoch war da das Bedürfnis der Schauspielerin, sich bei "Arwen" zu bedanken, noch mal einen der elbischen Texte zu sprechen, denn wir erinnern uns, Sophie konnte den "Herrn der Ringe" komplett synchron mitsprechen, so häufig hatte sie diesen gesehen. Außerdem war Arwen ihre persönliche Heldin, denn wer so viel Stärke gab, konnte nicht schwach sein. Arwen brauchte kein Schwert, um stark zu sein. Dafür wurde sie von Sophie bewundert, die jetzt die Hand erhob, ein imaginäres Schwert erhebend, als wäre sie an der Furt, Frodo mit auf dem Pferd, die Ringgeister am anderen Ende des Flussufers. Mit fester Stimme, als wäre sie voller Mut, rezitierte Sophie den Text, der ihr lebendiger vorkam als sonst.

"Wenn ihr ihn haben wollt, kommt und verlangt nach ihm!"

Mit einem Mal glaubte Sophie, einen Windhauch auf dem Gesicht und in den Haaren zu spüren, gleichsam eine Kälte, die sie erschauern ließ. Erst jetzt öffnete die Schauspielerin die Augen ...  
nur um jenen nicht zu trauen.

Sophie befand sich nicht mehr in dem kahlen, grauen Klassenraum, nein, sie befand sich am Rande eines Flusses. Überall standen Bäume, es war eine schöne, helle Gegend, wie das Mädchen nebenbei bemerkte. Ferner stellte sie fest, dass sie nicht länger auf ihren eigenen Füßen stand, sondern auf einem weißen Pferd saß, eine leblose, kleine Gestalt im Schoß. Die eine Hand, die sie im Klassenzimmer erhoben hatte, befand sich immer noch an jener Stelle, doch das imaginäre Schwert hatte sich in ein griffiges, elegantes und vor allem reales Schwert verwandelt, wobei das zusätzliche Gewicht Sophie nicht allzu sehr störte. Viel eher störten sie die schwarzen Reiter, gleich neun Stück an der Zahl, am anderen Ende des Ufers, deren alleinige Präsenz schon ausreichte, um der Schauspielerin das Blut in den Adern gefrieren zu lassen. Der Lufthauch - Kälte lag darin eingebettet - ließ sie weiterhin frösteln, sodass Sophie, ohne es zu merken, schon bald wie Espenlaub zitterte, während der Blick starr auf die dunklen Gestalten auf der anderen Seite gerichtet war.  
Das musste eine Halluzination sein. Was Nervosität doch alles anrichten konnte!  
Sophie blinzelte einmal ungläubig. Das Bild veränderte sich nicht.  
Sie blinzelte ein zweites und ein drittes Mal, ohne dass sich an der gegenwärtigen Situation etwas änderte.  
Ferner stellte das Mädchen mit klopfendem Herzen fest, dass die neun Gestalten noch furchterregender wirkten als im Film. Im Film? Aber das konnte doch nicht sein! Das war eine verdammt echt wirkende Halluzination, nichts weiter.   
Nichtsdestotrotz wollte Sophie eiligst weg, nur weg vor diesen schwarzen Schreckgespenstern und versuchte daher, das Pferd zu wenden ... welches sich allerdings nicht wenden ließ. Nein, das Pferd war tapferer als seine Reiterin, es wollte sich anscheinend diesen gruseligen Gestalten entgegenstellen ... daraufhin ließ die zitternde und angsterfüllte Reiterin erschöpft das Schwert sinken.  
Blieb nur noch eines zu sagen:

"Scheiße." 

Nur murmelnd fluchte Sophie, zugegebenermaßen nicht einmal besonders kreativ, aber immerhin. Was jetzt? Flüchten konnte sie nicht, diese Gestalten anzugreifen war undenkbar. Das Herz bummerte noch stärker gegen die Rippen, als die neun Gestalten synchron ihre Schwerter zogen und sich nun langsam, aber mit grausamer Sicherheit auf die Reiterin, welche übrigens immer noch das weißblaue Kleid mit den Trompetenärmeln trug, zu bewegten.  
War es das Ende?  
Nein! Nein, so durfte es nicht sein. Sophie entschloss sich, immer noch in dem Glauben, dies alles sei ein Tagtraum, zur Offensive, zur einzigen, die sie kannte.

"Nîn ... "

Fast hätte sie dieses Wort vor lauter Nervosität nur gekrächzt, doch ein letztes Mal raffte sich das Mädchen zusammen, wenngleich sie den Eindruck hatte, sich gegen den personifizierten Schrecken selbst, ja gegen den sicheren Tod in leibhaftiger Form wehren zu müssen. Also, auf zur Verzweiflungstat, ein allerletztes Mal.

"Nîn o Hithaeglir, lasto peth tond; Rhimmo nîn o Bruinên, dan in Úlari!"

Zu Sophies großer Überraschung stellte sich der gewünschte Effekt nicht ein. Die Ringgeister kamen weiter näher, die Reiterin zitterte weiter und es geschah nichts. Um Himmels Willen, was nun?  
Das Pferd tänzelte einige Schritte zurück, die kleinwüchsige Person, welche immer noch halb bewusstlos vor Sophie im Sattel saß, begann sich zu regen, aber gleichzeitig auch zu wimmern. Mittlerweile war die Schauspielerin auch verzweifelt, weil nichts so klappte, wie sie es gern wollte und dieser Traum - so es denn ein Traum war - merkwürdige Züge annahm und darüber hinaus zu real schien - viel zu real für Sophies Geschmack, die nun vor diesem Anblick die Augen verschloss.  
Und dieser verfluchte Gaul ließ sich immer noch nicht wenden!  
Es war hoffnungslos - so dachte sich Sophie zumindest bis zu dem Augenblick, wo endlich ein donnerndes Rauschen in Windeseile direkt vor dem Reittier hinwegfegte. Als das Mädchen die Augen wieder aufriss, erkannte sie eine vertraut wirkende Flutwelle, die nun die Ringgeister und damit auch den Schrecken, der bis soeben noch Mark und Bein der Schauspielerin erzittern ließ, hinfort spülte. Das war ja fast wie im Film! Innerlich schwang die Stimmung von ängstlich auf euphorisch, wenngleich die Euphorie durch eine Kleinigkeit gebremst wurde: Fast wie im Film ... aber die Wasserpferde fehlten. Das war in dem Augenblick des ohrenbetäubenden Tosens allerdings eher unerheblich.

Sophie saß also immer noch auf dem Pferd, welches sich nun langsam beruhigt hatte, im Arwen-Kostüm, eine unbekannte, kleinwüchsige und darüber hinaus wimmernde Person vor sich im Sattel, ein Schwert in der Hand und schaute sich das Spektakel an, von welchem sie den starken Verdacht hatte, dass es von ihr ausging und Bestandteil eines Traums, Tagtraums oder Halluzination war.  
Kaum, dass die Welle über die schwarzen Reiter hinweggefegt war, verebbte der vormals reißende Fluss und gab einen gänzlich schwarzreiterlosen Strom frei, wobei lediglich die aufgestobenen, feinen Wasserelemente, nunmehr zum Nebel verwoben, von den jüngsten Ereignissen und der gewaltigen Flutwelle kündeten. Langsam aber sicher verzog sich der Wasserdunst, ebbte weiter ab.  
Sophie traute ihren Augen nicht ... kaum dass der feingewobene Wasserdunst den Blick auf das andere Ufer freigab, schälten sich auch schon einige Gestalten aus der Umgebung, wobei die beiden größeren auf die Reiterin zueilten. Sophie erkannte zunächst eine dunkelhaarige Gestalt mit schmalen, aber edel geschnittenem Gesicht, gänzlich bartlos. Die Mimik wirkte charismatisch, wenngleich der Mann momentan gar keinen charismatischen, sondern eher einen besorgten und ratlosen Eindruck machte. Der Dunkelhaarige war in Lumpen gehüllt, ganz im Gegensatz zu seinem hellhaarigen Begleiter, dessen glatte Züge und elegante Art, sich zu bewegen, Sophie fast das Blut in den Kopf steigen ließ. Spitz zulaufende Ohren stachen der fassungslosen Schauspielerin sofort ins Auge, während sie die beiden hinzukommenden Gestalten mit unverhohlener Neugier und Bewunderung musterte. Wenn, ja wenn das jetzt das Buch war ... dann waren das ... das müssten ... Aragorn und Glorfindel ... nein, völlig ausgeschlossen.  
Ihr Gedankengang wurde durch die Stimme des Möchtegernaragorns jäh durchbrochen. Er stellte nur eine einzige, aber dafür eindringliche Frage:

"Wer seid Ihr?"

In diesem Moment wurde Sophie klar, dass sie es mit irgend etwas Schlimmeren zu tun hatte als mit einem Traum.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel II

**Anwalôril  
**

3 Tage später

Misstrauen hatte man Sophie seit der Flutung der Furt entgegengebracht. Wie die Schauspielerin, nebenbei eifrige „Herr der Ringe"-Leserin es geahnt hatte, stellten sich die beiden Herren, zu denen sich später auch noch drei Hobbits gesellten, als Aragorn und Glorfindel vor. Allerdings hatte Sophie nur allzu deutlich spüren können, dass man ihr mit Ablehnung entgegentrat. Dabei war man eigentlich nicht unfreundlich zu ihr, doch kleine Gesten bewirkten manchmal mehr als Worte. So hatte man sie und den verletzten Hobbit, zweifellos Frodo, wortlos und mit den Händen an den Schwertgriffen nach Bruchtal begleitet und sodann in ein Zimmer gesperrt.  
Der Raum wirkte hell und freundlich, sodass Sophie ihr „Gefängnis" gerne als goldenen Käfig bezeichnete. Sonnenlicht durchflutete das recht hübsch eingerichtete Zimmer, auch hatte man der Schauspielerin eine Garderobe zur Verfügung gestellt, welche dazu erdacht war, sogar Liv Tyler gelb vor Neid werden zu lassen – ja, wenn denn eine Liv Tyler hier gewesen wäre.  
Momentan hätte Sophie für Gesellschaft, und sei es eine Englisch sprechende Liv Tyler, ihren rechten Arm gegeben. Man hatte sie einfach in diesen goldenen Käfig verfrachtet, wurde garantiert unter scharfer Beobachtung gehalten und hatte ihr nur ein paar Bücher zu Verfügung gestellt, die Sophie allerdings nicht lesen konnte, da sie mit fremdartigen Runen vollgestopft waren – wobei die Schauspielerin stark vermutete, dass es sich dabei um Tengwar-Runen handelte. Tschüss Beschäftigung, hallo Langeweile.  
Somit hatte die Schauspielerin immerhin fast zwei Tage damit verbracht, in ihrem Zimmer auf und ab zu gehen oder auf einer Liege vor sich hinzugammeln. Dabei wurde sie lediglich von einer schüchternen Elbe unterbrochen, die ihr ab und an eine Tablett mit Mahlzeiten brachte und genau dieses Tablett nach einer gewissen Zeit wieder einsammelte. Doch alle Versuche, die rotblonde Elbin anzusprechen, schlugen fehl. Stets schlug die Elbenfrau nur schüchtern die Augen nieder und ließ Sophie ohne Antworten zurück.

Die Situation begann langsam frustrierend zu werden. Nur allzu viele Fragen spukten dem weißblonden Mädchen im Kopf herum. Alle Gedankengänge wurden langsam zur Ruhe gebracht, Sophie hatte beschlossen, einfach die Gesamtsituation zu akzeptieren, einen Strich unter die Rechnung zu machen und einen Ausweg zu suchen. Doch fassen wir es erst einmal zusammen und ignorieren den ganz unwesentlichen Aspekt, dass die Situation mittelmäßig durchgeknallt ist.

Probleme aktuell:

1. Mysteriöserweise in Tolkien-Roman gelandet  
2. Niemand will sich äußern  
3. Noch nichtmal jemand da  
4. Kein Plan  
5. Aufführung wird Flop ohne Roxane  
6. Matheklausur verpasst  
7. Angst vor Hexenverbrennung  
8. Kleider sind zwar schön, aber teilweise sehr knapp. Definitiv ein paar Kilos zuviel auf den Rippen, Doppelkinn ist auch nicht sonderlich ästethisch und mindert eleganten Eindruck durch Kleider wahrscheinlich sehr stark

Mit Punkt 6 hatte Sophie nicht allzu viele Probleme, doch der Rest der Fragen nagte an ihrem Gemüt. Doch was tun? Man konnte nichts tun. Man konnte nur abwarten, vielleicht würde sich alles von alleine wieder einrenken oder Gandalf würde plötzlich aus der nächsten Ecke springen und alles erklären.

Vielleicht war Sophie ja auch einfach nur verrückt?  
Nun, diese Möglichkeit schloss das Mädchen aus Liebe zu sich selbst von vornherein aus.  
Also ging Sophie entgegen aller Vernunft davon aus, dass sie in einer realen Welt gelandet war und sich auch dementsprechend vernünftig zu benehmen hatte. Insgeheim freute sie sich sogar, einer so edlen Buchpersönlichkeit wie Aragorn über den Weg gelaufen zu sein, auch wenn dieser ein wenig kühl erschien.

Allerdings … wie sollte es weitergehen? Sophie sprang wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf und ging nervös in ihrem Zimmer auf und ab.  
Was, wenn man sie jetzt ob ihres plötzlichen Auftauchens für eine Hexe oder gar eine Spionin Saurons hielt? Was, wenn man in schöner Scheiterhaufen-Manier mit ihr verfuhr? Und was wäre, wenn sie sich das alles nur einbilden würde? Es konnte natürlich auch sein, dass sie sich nicht diese Geschichte hier einbildete, sondern die gesamte Vorgeschichte, ihr gesamtes Leben nur eine Einbildung war und jetzt hielt man sie für verrückt … gute Güte, war das alles wirr!

Sophie war mittlerweile der Verzweiflung nahe und vor allem so in ihre Gedankengänge vertieft, dass sie gar nicht bemerkte, wie die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer aufschwang und eine Gestalt lautlos den Raum betrat.  
Es war ein Elb, welcher eingetreten war und nun mit einer Mischung aus Erstaunen und Amüsement beobachtete, wie das Menschenmädchen den Teppich durch stetiges Herumrennen abwetzte und sich zugleich mit geschlossenen Augen die Schläfen rieb. Er hielt es dann allerdings nach einer Weile des Schweigens doch für angebracht, auf seine Anwesenheit aufmerksam zu machen, was auch durch ein kurzes Hüsteln geschah.

Das Mädchen wirbelte vor Schreck herum und stellte mit Überraschung fest, dass sie nicht alleine war … die letzten Stunden hatte es sich Gesellschaft und Ablenkung gewünscht. Nun war Gesellschaft sowie Ablenkung in Form dieses Elben da und Sophie merkte schon, dass sie unsicher wurde. Na prima.   
So kam erst einmal kein Laut über die Lippen des Mädchens, sie beschränkte sich lediglich darauf, den hochgewachsenen Elben vor ihr eingehend zu mustern. Das lange Ebenholzhaar wurde lediglich durch einen schmalen Stirnreif zurückgehalten, was hervorragend zur schlichten Robe des Hochelben passte. Der Ausdruck auf den alterlosen Zügen des Elben wirkte freundlich und gütig, während das leichte Lächeln, dass seine Lippen umspielte, lediglich heiter wirkte, niemals spöttelnd. Doch wahrhaft beeindruckend an dieser Erscheinung waren für Sophie vor allem die Augen. Vielerorts waren das Augenmerk auch als Spiegel der Seele bekannt. Wenn das stimmte – woran Sophie nicht zweifelte – dann musste dieser Mann eine große Seele voller Ausgeglichenheit besitzen, welche Sophie nicht einmal ansatzweise ermessen konnte. Die nebelgraue Farbe der Seelenspiegel entging dem Mädchen zunächst, denn die Erinnerung an Jahre, längst vergangen, glomm wie eine schwache Flamme und vermittelte eine Ahnung von dem, was werden konnte und was einst war. Das Mädchen wand unwillkürlich den Blick ab, als befürchte sie, in diesen Spiegeln der Seele sich selbst zu verlieren, oder besser gesagt in den Erinnerungen an Zeiten fernab jeder Vorstellungskraft.  
Die Erkenntnis, einen alten Elben vor sich zu haben sowie die Tatsache, dass Robe und Stirnreif auf eine gehobene Stellung hinwiesen, brachten Sophie zu einem einzigen Schluss, welchen, den sie nach einer kurzen Pause der Besinnung aussprach, was von dem Robenträger geduldig abgewartet wurde.

„Ihr seid Meister Elrond … nicht wahr?"

War sie sich zunächst ganz sicher und präsentierte dem alten Noldo eine Feststellung, so wurde sie gleich nach der Aussprache der Vermutung wieder unsicher, deswegen der Anhang.

Der dunkelhaarige Elb lächelte in wissender Manier, als würde ihn dieses Verhalten nicht im Geringsten überraschen.

„In der Tat … somit erübrigt sich eine formelle Vorstellung. Du musst viele Fragen haben ... genau wie ich."

Im Gegensatz zur nervösen Sophie wirkte Elrond höchst gelassen, als könne nichts auf dieser Welt diesen Fels in der Brandung hinfort reißen. Seine Stimme war klangvoll und angenehm, was von den meisten Menschen als beruhigend empfunden wurde ... so auch von dem Menschenmädchen. Sophie war dankbar dafür, konnte sie sich selbst doch nur schwerlich beruhigen und war daher auf die Hilfe des Herrn von Imladris angewiesen, so viele Fragen jagten ihr durch den Kopf. Kaum hatte Sophie – wie sie es vom LARP kannte – eher hastig geknickst, sprudelte sie auch schon ohne Punkt und Komma hervor und ließ ihren Gegenüber zunächst nicht zu Wort kommen.

„Ich weiß nicht, wo ich anfangen soll. Zunächst einmal freut es mich, Euch kennen zu lernen, Meister Elrond, ich habe ja soviel von Euch gelesen. Das muss Euch merkwürdig vorkommen, mir ja auch, denn eigentlich gehöre ich nicht hierher, wisst Ihr? Ich meine, das hier ist nicht meine Bühne und wie ich hierher geraten bin, ist mir ein absolutes Rätsel. Und um es gleich einmal klarzustellen, ich bin NICHT verrückt. Ich weiß, es hat momentan einen ganz anderen Anschein, aber die Situation ist so neu und so ungewohnt und eigentlich kann es so etwas nicht geben …"

Mit einer Geste gebot Elrond dem Redefluss Einhalt. Also Sophie verstummte, glaubte sie ein leises Lächeln auf dem alterlos wirkenden Gesicht zu finden. Großer Gott, sie blamierte mich hier bis auf die Knochen. Am liebsten wäre die Schauspielerin auf der Stelle im Erdboden versunken.

„Ich weiß, dass du nicht verrückt bist. Ich muss gestehen, dass ich deinen Geisteszustand schon in einem frühen Stadium deines Aufenthalts untersuchen ließ. Dein Geist ist klar, wenngleich … du ein wenig aufgeregt scheinst, das ist alles."

Im ersten Moment atmete Sophie sichtlich auf, doch dann fiel ihr auf, dass man diese „Untersuchung" ohne ihr Wissen durchgeführt hatte … um Himmels Willen, wenn man sich hinsichtlich ihres Geisteszustandes in Sicherheit wiegte, wo noch nicht einmal Sophie sich selbst traute, was wusste man dann noch von ihr? Bevor das Mädchen weitere, panische Gedanken erspinnen konnte, bedeutete ihr Elrond, zunächst zu schweigen und erst einmal zuzuhören. In diesem Moment ließ sich der Noldo auf einem Stuhl nieder und bot Sophie in einer eher beiläufigen Geste an, dasselbe zu tun. Dies geschah aus rein pragmatischen Gründen, denn das Gespräch würde wohl länger werden. Im Übrigen verlor Elrond keine Zeit und fuhr fort, noch ehe Sophie seiner stillen Aufforderung nachgekommen war, was den Eindruck der Beiläufigkeit nur noch verstärkte. 

„Die Frage ist nun – wo kommst du her? Du sagst, dass du nicht hierher gehörst … wo kommst du dann her? Die Frage nach dem „Wie" kann nur geklärt werden, wenn du mir dies eine verrätst"

Sophie schluckte. Noch nie war ihr diese Frage dermaßen direkt gestellt worden und ganz ehrlich: Stell dir vor, ein Außerirdischer mit null Peilung fragt dich, wo du herkommst. Was würde ein Star Trek Fan in diesem Augenblick machen? Obgleich Sophie Star Trek Filme nicht sonderlich mochte, hatte sie ein Bild vom typischen Trekkie und auch eine Ahnung, wie ein typischer Trekkie in dieser Situation reagieren würde. So beschloss das Mädchen vorläufig, es auf diese Weise zu versuchen, nämlich trockene Fakten.

„Terra, auch Erde genannt. Dritter Planet eines Sonnensystems, bestehend aus neun Planeten und einem Fixstern. Es sind zwei Pole, 5 Kontinente und ein Weltmeer, welches sich in drei Ozeane aufsplittet, vorhanden. Neben anderen intelligenten Lebensformen wie zum Beispiel Walen sind an intelligenten Humanoiden lediglich Menschen vorhanden. Ich bin übrigens eine Schülerin, ich gehe in einer öffentlichen Einrichtung zur Schule."

Oder so ähnlich. Obgleich sich das Rollenspielerherz für Star Trek nicht erweichen konnte, so war doch die Methode mehr als elegant und vor allem professionell, wenn man sich in so einer Situation überhaupt einigermaßen professionell verhalten konnte. Soviel zu den trockenen Informationen, der Elb schien immer noch geduldig zuzuhören. Nun kamen die eigenen Vermutungen der Schauspielerin hinzu, oder besser, nun kam der Casus knacktus.

„Mittelerde … Arda … ich kenne das alles. Ich kenne es sogar sehr genau, denn ich habe diese Geschichte verschlungen, betätige mich nach diesem Rollenspielsystem und habe etliche Nachschlagewerke. Es ist ein Buch, oder besser, es sind drei Bücher. Die Geschichte nennt sich „Der Herr der Ringe" und bezieht sich auf den Maia Sauron, einem ehemaligen Diener von Morgoth, welcher Mittelerde ins Dunkel stürzen will, nachdem er es verwüstet hat. Die Geschichte beginnt mit dem Auffinden des so genannten „Einen Ringes", welcher eine Art Erweiterung von Sauron darstellt und in die Hände eines Hobbits gerät, der den Ring wiederum nach Bruchtal trägt … ist Euch diese Geschichte bekannt?"

Elronds Miene hatte sich zunehmend verdüstert, je weiter Sophie erzählte. Einige Augenblicke schwieg er, wobei das Menschenmädchen feststellte, dass der Elb nicht blinzelte, was ihr sehr befremdlich vorkam. Nach einer Zeit nachdenklichen Schweigens, welche Sophie wie eine halbe Ewigkeit vorkam, erhob der Noldo endlich seine Stimme.

„Du weißt also um den Ring … weißt du auch um den Ausgang der Geschichte?"

„Ja, mein Herr. Wollt Ihr sie hören?"

„Ich wäre schon mit den nächsten Ereignissen zufrieden. Wisse, Prophezeiungen können gefährlich sein, also offenbare mir nicht zuviel und schon gar nichts, von dem du nicht sicher bist, dass es eintreten wird."

Das sagt der Richtige, dachte sich Sophie im Stillen. Ich habe das Buch gelesen, ich habe es verschlungen, ich liebe es. Ich habe auch das „Silmarillion", „Nachrichten aus Mittelerde", den „Kleinen Hobbit" und diverse andere Werke gelesen. Bei allem, was mir heilig ist, ich kenne mich in Mittelerde besser aus als in meinem eigenen Wohnort. Ich weiß, dass du, Meister Elrond, Visionen von der Zukunft hast.

„Ihr werdet einen Rat einberufen, welcher beschließen wird, den Ring zu vernichten. Zu diesem Zwecke wird eine Expedition von Gefährten ausgeschickt, den Ringträger Frodo nach Mordor zu geleiten und dort den Ring in den Feuern des Schicksalsberges zu vernichten."

Langsam und bedächtig nickte Elrond, genau das hatte er vorgehabt. Es gab nunmehr absolut keinen Zweifel an der Glaubwürdigkeit des Mädchens, wie er bereits nach den ersten Berichten vermutet hatte. Eine plötzliche Frage des Menschenmädchens riss ihn allerdings aus seinem Gedankengang.

„Herr Elrond, habt Ihr auch nur die geringste Ahnung, was ich in einer Geschichte suche? Warum bin ich hier?"

Der alte Elb rang sich ein Lächeln ab, welches wohl tröstlich werden sollte.

„Die Frage ist wohl eher: Wer bist du?"

„Wie bitte?"

Auf diese Frage hin lehnte sich der Noldo zurück und betrachtete das Mädchen eindringlich. Es war kein Geheimnis, dass Sophie sich seit ihrer Ankunft in Mittelerde – oder was immer dies hier auch war – etwas unwohl fühlte, doch dieses Gefühl nahm nun überhand, weswegen sie nervös auf ihrem Stuhl hin und herrutschte. Es war schon fast erlösend, als ihr Gegenüber das Wort ergriff.  
„Es ist allgemein bekannt, dass Menschen eine blühende Phantasie haben. Was passiert, wenn die Geschichte allein Kraft der Gedanken real wird? Du beschreibst ein allem Anschein nach sehr bekanntes Buch, eine sehr bekannte Geschichte, mit der sich offensichtlich viele Menschen beschäftigen.  
Was passiert, wenn viele Gedanken sich auf eine Sache konzentrieren? Menschen wissen oft nicht, was sie vermögen, sie sind eine stetige und vor allem unberechenbare Variable.  
Was vermag des Menschen Geist? Die Antwort auf diese Frage verschließt sich selbst vor deinem eigenen Volk.  
Andererseits kann es natürlich sein, dass deine Welt nur ein Produkt der Phantasie der hiesigen Menschen ist. Was ist real, was ist nicht real? Wo fängt Traum an, wo hört er auf?  
Du bist vermutlich eine Träumerin der höchsten Güte … vielleicht ist dir schon vorher aufgefallen, dass du nicht wirklich in deiner Realität lebst?"

Das Konzept ist nicht neu, schoss es Sophie durch den Kopf. Das klang so unglaublich, dass es schon wieder wahrscheinlich war. Bedachte man die aktuelle Situation, so erschien Sophie diese Theorie sogar plausibel … wie oft hatte sie sich aus dem grauen Schulalltag fortgewünscht oder ihre Musen mit den Stimmen von „Herr der Ringe"-Charakteren wispern hören? Das klang alles sehr nach der „unendlichen Geschichte". Außerdem war da noch die seltsame und vor allem kranke Assoziation mit Mary Poppins.  
Die Augen hatte das Mädchen schon vor langer Zeit niedergeschlagen. Sie atmete erst einmal tief durch, ehe sie Schlüsse zog.

„Das heißt also … das ist eine ähnliche Situation wie mit den Straßenbildern. Es ist eigentlich nur eine Kindergeschichte: Ein Künstler malt wunderschöne Landschaften auf den Fußboden und phantasievolle Kinder und Erwachsene können in diese Bilder eintauchen und in diesen Landschaften wandeln und Personen kennen lernen, Pferderennen veranstalten … so lange, bis der Regen die Bilder fortspült"

„Ein sehr weit hergeholter Vergleich, aber prinzipiell zutreffend."

Im Stillen wurde Disney für Mary Poppins gedankt, denn auf diese Weise war die Sache verständlicher. Wieder erhob Sophie ihre Stimme, doch diesmal zaghafter, als würde sie ein Rätsel für sich selbst lösen.

„Das … heißt also, wenn das Ende der Geschichte erreicht ist – wenn Sauron besiegt und Aragorn König von Gondor ist, dann komme ich wohl wieder nach Hause."

„Ich schließe diese Möglichkeit nicht aus."

„Hervorragend! Herr Elrond, bitte lasst mich helfen. Ich kann mit meinem Wissen vielleicht einiges verhindern und beschleunigen …"

Wieder brachte eine Geste des alten Elben sie abrupt zum Schweigen. Warum? Warum wollte er nicht, dass die Geschichte möglichst schnell über die Bühne ging? Elben hatten Zeit, gewiss, aber wenn es um den Verlauf der Geschichte ging, konnte man doch keine Kompromisse machen.

„Ich schätze deine Hilfe und werde sie auch in Anspruch nehmen, aber …", hier erhob der Noldo mahnend den Zeigefinger.  
„Ich muss dich warnen … es scheint, dass der Verlauf der Geschichte, wie du sie kennst, beeinflusst worden ist. Du sprachst vorhin vom Ringträger … wer ist das deiner Meinung nach?"

„Frodo Beutlin. Wieso? Ihr … müsstet doch eigentlich die Spitze einer Morgul-Klinge aus seiner Schulter operiert haben … oder?"

Elrond schüttelte langsam den Kopf, fast meinte Sophie erkennen zu können, eine Spur von Trauer im ewigjungen Gesicht erkennen zu können. 

„Samweis Gamdschie war es, der den Ring nach Bruchtal brachte … ebenjener Samweis Gamdschie ist vor zwei Stunden seinen Verletzungen erlegen.

Oh Fuck! Man möge Sophie dieses derbe Vokabular verzeihen, welches in diesem Moment ihren Geist erfüllte und somit dem Entsetzen Luft machte, welches ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben stand. Das konnte doch nicht sein.  
Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Ohne Sam würde Frodo niemals den Schicksalsberg erreichen, ohne Sam würde Frodo sich niemals Gollums Attacken erwehren können. Frodo war ohne Sam aufgeschmissen! Und überhaupt … warum hatte Sam den Ring an sich genommen? Was hatte den pummeligen, fröhlichen Hobbit mit dem tapferen Herzen überhaupt dazu bewogen, den Ring an sich zu nehmen? Tausend Gedanken rasten durch Sophies Kopf, während sie sich sichtlich bemühte, ihre Kinnlade wieder auszusammeln.   
Während sie noch mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen da saß und um Fassung rang, fuhr Elrond fort, doch Sophie nahm es nur durch einen trüben Schleier wahr, so hatte sie die Nachricht gelähmt.

„Ich glaube, dass du die Wahrheit sprichst, und ich glaube dir auch, dass du den Ausgang der Geschichte genau kennst, ja dass du sogar die genauen Erzählstränge kennst. Es scheint nur, als wenn einige Erzählstränge sich selbstständig gemacht hätten. Dies musst du bedenken."

Mit diesen Worten erhob sich der alte Elb und versuchte sich an einem aufmunternden Lächeln, welches aber nicht wirklich gelingen wollte. Sodann erhob sich der Noldo langsam und schickte sich an, das Zimmer zu verlassen. Eine Hand hatte er bereits an der Türklinke, als er innehielt. Sophie konnte im Nachhinein nicht sagen, was wohl im Kopf des Herrn von Bruchtal in diesem Moment vorging, das konnte wohl niemand außer Elrond selbst. Zuweilen war der dunkelhaarige Elb – wie alle Angehörigen des Sternenvolks – etwas undurchsichtig, schwer zu greifen.

„Du kannst kommen und gehen, wie es dir beliebt. Du sollst frei und unbehelligt in Bruchtal wandeln können. Komm …", mit diesen Worten bot der alte Elb dem verdutzen und immer noch vor Schreck gelähmten Mädchen den Arm an.  
„Komm, ich möchte dich nicht eingesperrt wissen. Bedenke, dass es nicht unbedingt von Nutzen wäre, wenn jedermann von deinem Wissen erführe. Wenn dich jemand fragt, so bist du eine Wanderin und mein Gast. Das entspricht beides der Wahrheit. Darüber hinaus bist du aber – und das sollte geheim bleiben – eine Träumerin der Wahrheit, und so soll auch dein Name sein, denn ich fürchte, dein eigener ist gewiss von fremder Zunge und damit zu auffällig.  
Du bist Anwalôril.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel III

**Begegnungen der besonderen Art**

Anwalôril … an diesen Namen musste sich Sophie erst einmal gewöhnen. Der Klang war fremdartig und zugleich melodisch, die Bedeutung entsprach seltsamerweise der Realität, wenn es so etwas wie Realität überhaupt gab. Der Name war von Elrond weise gewählt worden, befand das Menschenmädchen, als es durch Bruchtal, von den Elben Imladris genannt, wanderte. Trotzdem gedachte sie nicht, diesen zu benutzen. Zu fremd war ihr die Zunge, in welcher der Name gesprochen wurde, zu sehr mochte sie sich selbst erhalten, wollte Sophie bleiben, wenn sich schon ihre Umgebung veränderte.

Die Umgebung war von einer märchenhaften Atmosphäre umgeben, als würde das Land, die Gräser, Büsche und Bäume wissen, dass Elben hier lebten. Ein Hauch längst vergangener Zeiten, ein Zeugnis von Licht und Schönheit in ungetrübten Glanz lag in der Luft.

Es war Magie, dessen war sich Sophie sicher.

Wie sonst konnte dieser Ort eine derartige Faszination ausüben? Es war nicht auszudenken, was aus diesem Ort werden würde, wenn die Elben gehen würden … und das würde geschehen. Gerade diese Erkenntnis war es, welche das eigentlich aufgeregte und nervöse Mädchen mit Trauer erfüllte.

Sophie wollte mehr über die Magie Imladris' und seiner Bewohner kennen lernen, als sie von Elrond entlassen wurde. Doch als sie Bruchtal auf eigene Faust erkundete, wurde sie schon nach kurzer Wanderung Zeuge eines seltsamen Vorfalls.

Der Zufall lenkte Sophies Schritte in eine der vielen Gärten, welche von solcher Pracht erfüllt waren, dass sogar kleine Naturschönheiten wie Knoop's Park vor Neid erbleichen mussten. Viel mehr jedoch als die Umgebung war die Träumerin von den hier ansässigen Wesen beeindruckt, denn die jungen Elben tollten herum wie kleine Kinder, was Sophie das Gefühl gab, zumindest halbwegs erwachsen zu sein. Andererseits war sie auch einem erhabenen und schrecklich einschüchternden Mitglied des Sternenvolks begegnet, wobei Begegnung wahrscheinlich das falsche Wort ist, denn man hatte lediglich einen höflichen Gruß im Vorbeigehen ausgetauscht. Sophie erfuhr später, dass es Erestor war, den sie kurz gegrüßt hatte, doch gerade dieses kurze Erlebnis vergaß sie niemals.

Selten war sie sich so klein, kindlich und gänzlich unwissend vorgekommen. Darum sollte die Erinnerung an diese kurze Begegnung zeitlebens von Ehrfurcht geprägt sein.

Warum? Nun, Sophie war ein ehrlicher Mensch, sie sah den Menschen beim Gespräch stets in die Augen. Doch bei Erestor hatte sie den Blick abwenden müssen, viel dringender als bei Elrond, denn das dunkle Augenmerk Erestors war von Jahrtausenden voller Freude, Trauer und Leid gezeichnet und schnitt dem Mädchen ins Herz, obgleich dies bestimmt nicht die Absicht des alten Elben war. Die Ewigkeit wohnte in seinem Antlitz, damit war er geboren. Trotzdem empfand die Träumerin gerade Erestors Anwesenheit als beängstigend und einschüchternd.

Das Mädchen hatte sich gerade schmunzelnd von ein paar jungen Elben abgewandt, welche in den Bäumen saßen, sangen und offenkundig ihren Spaß hatten, da entdeckte sie etwas Interessantes.

Überall in den Anlagen waren kunstvoll verzierte Bänke aufgestellt, und auf ebenjenen saßen einige kleinwüchsige Gestalten und ließen die haarigen Füße hängen. Die Hobbits – denn das waren sie ohne Zweifel – ließen traurig die Köpfe hängen, sogar die krausen Locken, die dem kleinen Volk zueigen waren, schienen kraftlos. Den Eindruck hatte das Mädchen jedenfalls, als sie näher an die Gestalten herantrat.

Zunächst glaubte, sie sich verzählt zu haben. Irgend etwas stimmte mit der Anzahl nicht: da war ein älterer Hobbit mit schneeweißem, schütterem Haar, welcher bereits unter der Last des Alters gebückt ging und eine Art Spazierstock mit sich führte – Bilbo, wie das Menschenmädchen vermutete. Dann saß da noch ein dunkelhaariger Halbling mit feinen, hübschen Gesichtszügen, dessen Kleidung ein wenig gediegener und von besserer Qualität war als die der anderen. Der kleine Prinz, wie Sophie ihn im Geiste taufte, das musste Frodo sein. Die beiden Angehörigen des kleinen Volkes, da fernerhin auf einer weiteren Bank Platz genommen hatten, waren mit aufgeweckten Gesichtern und kecken Stupsnasen gesegnet, jedoch war alle Fröhlichkeit von Trauer überschattet. Merry und Pippin, ohne Zweifel. Dann gab es da allerdings noch ein Hobbit, besser gesagt, eine Hobbitdame mit haselnussbraunen, krausen Haaren und einem hellblauen Kleidchen, was der kleinen Dame einen allerliebsten Eindruck verlieh. Doch sie hatte etwas Seltsames an sich – so wie andere Leute einen Haarreif trugen, trug sie eine Art überdimensionale Schutzbrille auf dem Kopf.

Rosie Hüttinger vielleicht? Doch war Rosie nicht blond?

Sophie beschloss, dieser Angelegenheit auf den Grund zu gehen, und da Frechheit bekanntlich siegte, trat sie forsch heran und begrüßte die traurige Hobbitgesellschaft, so höflich es eben ging.

„Guten Tag … ich hoffe, ich störe nicht?"

Oh doch, und wie das Mädchen störte, das merkte sie schon, als sie die unheimliche Stille, welche die Hobbits umgab, durchbrach. Keiner der kleinwüchsigen Gesellschaft brach das Schweigen. Das konnte ja kaum jemand mit ansehen! Sophie wusste, dass sie um Sam trauerten – warum sonst diese langen Gesichter? Aber andererseits stand den von Natur aus fröhlichen und aufgeweckten Halblingen keine Trauer zu Gesicht, so dass es einem das Herz brach, die Hobbits zu beobachten. Dementsprechend fuhr Sophie nur mit gedämpfter Stimme fort.

„Ich weiß, ich störe. Ich … ich möchte euch nur … mein Beileid aussprechen. Es tut mir auch Leid … wegen Sam. Ich weiß auch nicht, wie es ohne ihn weitergehen soll, ich weiß nur, dass es weitergehen wird."

„Du kanntest Sam?"

Einer der jüngeren Hobbits schaute nun auf und fixierte das Mädchen, wobei man sehr deutlich erkennen konnte, dass er tränenverquollene Augen hatte.

Das war einfach nicht richtig. Wieso war Sam tot? Das durfte doch nicht sein. Wie konnte das nur geschehen … der Anblick von traurigen Hobbits zerriss Sophie schier das Herz, vor allem deswegen, weil es diesen Anblick eigentlich nicht geben sollte.

Mit einem leisen Seufzer ließ sich die Träumerin neben jenem Hobbit nieder, den sie als Frodo identifiziert hatte.

„So könnte man es nennen. Sagen wir, ich vermisse ihn bereits jetzt schmerzlich."

„Es ist alles meine Schuld!", jammerte einer der jüngeren Hobbits, senkte das Haupt und verbarg das Gesicht in den Händen, während die Hobbitdame neben ihm die Schulter tätschelte, wobei diese beruhigend wirkende Geste jedoch in keiner Weise fruchtete.

„Nein, es ist nicht deine Schuld, Pippin. Ich bin Schuld. Ich hätte Sam den Ring nicht zur Verwahrung geben dürfen, dann wäre er nie in Versuchung gekommen, dieses verfluchte Ding zu benutzen.", meinte der dunkelhaarige Hobbit neben Sophie, die glaubte, heraushorchen zu können, dass sie Frodo Mühe gab, das Zittern in der Stimme zu unterdrücken.

Pippin hob dem Kopf, erneut Tränen unterdrückend. Die Aussprache war einem hilflosen Stammeln schon sehr nahe, es war zum Steinerweichen.

„Ja, aber wenn ich im ‚Pony' nicht so viel getrunken und nicht soviel …"

„Hört auf!", fuhr Sophie dazwischen, einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend. „Von euch trägt niemand die Schuld. Dieser … Kerl in Mordor, der ist schuld. Er hat die Ringgeister losgeschickt, er sucht mit allen Mitteln nach dem Ring. Er hat Sam auf dem Gewissen … ach was, wahrscheinlich hat er noch nichtmal ein Gewissen …"

Hier stoppte Sophie abrupt, zum einen, weil sie befürchtete, für ihre leicht patriotisch angehauchte Rede zurechtgewiesen zu werden, andererseits aber auch, weil sie die Hobbits so auf gar keinen Fall trösten konnte. Zumindest hatte sie nun die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit der kleinen Trauergemeinde, wobei ein jeder sie mit großen Augen anstarrte. Bilbo war der erste, der das darauf folgende Schweigen brach, indem er die Lippen schürzte und mit einem merklichen Kratzen in der Stimme, als würde der Kloß in seinem Hals in am Sprechen hindern, das Wort ergriff.

„Sprich nicht so laut von IHM, du weißt nicht, welche Geister du heraufbeschwörst, Mädchen.

Wie auch immer, es wird sich schon alles finden … wird sich schon alles finden.", hier wurde der greise Hobbit leiser und versank kopfschüttelnd in ein leises und unverständliches Gemurmel. Es sprang jedoch überraschenderweise die Hobbitdame wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf, baute sich vor Bilbo auf und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

„Herr Bilbo, das ist nicht nett, so zu reden, gar nicht nett. Die Dame hat auch einen Freund verloren, wie wir alle. Sei nicht so streng zu ihr …", auch wenn sie zum Großvolk gehörte. Diese Tatsache blieb unausgesprochen, während Sophie gerade über den Begriff „Dame" sinnierte und sich fragte, ob sie diese Bezeichnung überhaupt verdient hatte. Der weibliche Halbling ließ nach einigem unverständlichen Gemurmel und mangelnder Verstärkung seitens ihrer Begleiter kraftlos die Arme sinken seufzte schwer. Was für eine Trauersippe, so konnte das nicht ewig weitergehen.

Es muss an dieser Stelle erwähnt werden, dass ebenjener weibliche Hobbit offensichtlich zur chaotischen Sorte gehörte. Man erinnere sich an einen beliebigen Klassengenius, der immer seine Hausaufgaben machte, diese allerdings verschlampte oder von der Katze auffressen ließ. Die Gedanken fegten kreuz und quer durch den Kopf, je komplizierter die Situation, desto verquerer der Gedankengang und vor allem das Ergebnis. So ein chaotischer Gedankengang war es vermutlich, der die Halblingsdame zum plötzlichen Themawechsel bewegte.

„Verzeiht, wir sind alle ein wenig aufgewühlt. Doch sagt, wer seid Ihr und woher kanntet Ihr Sam?"

„Nennt mich Sophie … ich … kannte Sam einfach, das muss erst einmal genügen. Verzeiht, ich kann nicht darüber sprechen.". Wie merkwürdig es doch war, sich diesen Figuren, die nicht real sein sollten, vorzustellen. Seltsam wie die gesamte Situation. Doch genau so eine ausweichende Antwort wollte die Hobbitdame nicht hören. Ein paar bohrende Nachfragen und ungenaue Antworten später waren auch die Herren so gnädig, sich in das Gespräch einzuklinken, welches zum Gegenstand das Leben des Samweis Gamdschie hatte.

Sophie erfuhr, dass es sich bei der Hobbitdame um Eleanor Morgenklee handelte, welche über acht Ecken sowohl mit Bilbo, Frodo und Pippin verwandt war, die Verbindung zu Merry und Sam hatte Sophie noch nicht ganz durchschaut. Auch als man dem Menschenmädchen die Verwandtschaftsverhältnisse erklärte, stellte dieses überrascht fest, dass das Gehirn automatisch auf Durchzug schaltete, wenn es um irgendwelche Grade ging. Sophie hörte nach einer gewissen Weile, ohne es zu wollen, einfach nicht mehr richtig zu.

Es stellte sich allerdings heraus, dass Eleanor wohl eher eine schwesterliche Freundin für die kleine Hobbitgesellschaft darstellte und dass die Hobbitdame von sich aus behauptete, eine Erfinderin von außerordentlicher Genialität zu sein, während ihre männlichen Kollegen eher dazu neigten, sie als „beispiellos" oder „eindrucksvoll" zu beschreiben. Nämlich als beispiellose Schnorrerin, was irgendwelche Materialien anging und als eindrucksvolle Vernichterin ebenjener, wobei sich diese gespielt über die Vorwürfe scherzhafter Natur mokierte. Der Ansatz zur Heiterkeit war da, doch er wollte nicht reifen, wollte nicht wachsen und gedeihen, da die Sonne fehlte. Die Sonne war von einem Schatten bedeckt und würde wohl auch noch einige Zeit den Freunden Samweis Gamdschies verwehrt bleiben.

Viel hatten die Hobbits zu erzählen und zu berichten, sodass die Träumerin den Lauf der Zeit vergessen zu haben schien und überrascht feststellte, dass sie Stunden in der Gesellschaft der Hobbits verbracht hatte. Dabei hatte man ihr „nur" von der Reise nach Bruchtal, von Ringgeistern, von Sam, von dem wunderlichen Tom Bombadil und der reizenden Goldbeere erzählt. Die Grabunholde waren auch nicht vergessen worden und Sophie hatte bald festgestellt, dass es überall geringfügige Abweichungen von der eigentlichen Geschichte gab. So waren es beispielsweise Frodo und Merry gewesen, welche von der alten Weide attackiert worden waren. Es schien, als hätte es jemand darauf angelegt, die Geschichte, so wie sie war, zu ändern, sodass die gesammelten Werke, allesamt im Kopf des Menschenmädchens abgespeichert, nunmehr nutzlos erschienen. Sophie wusste lediglich, wie die Geschichte und das Ende sein könnten, doch alles dazwischen lag im Dunklen und steckte voller unliebsamer Überraschungen.

Es dämmerte bereits, als sich Sophie von dem kleinen Volk verabschiedete. Während das Menschenmädchen weiter die Winkel von Imladris erkundete, vernahm sie fernen Gesang … feine, schöne Stimmen in Trauer verwoben, ohne Zweifel ein Klagelied für Sam. Für ihn, der stets das Ziel vor Augen gehabt hatte, Elben zu sehen, wäre diese sphärische Gesang sicher eine reine Freude gewesen. Doch nun konnte Sam Bruchtal nicht mehr sehen. Wenigstens hatte er mit Gildor noch Elben kennengelernt, aber das vermochte Sophie nicht wirklich zu trösten. Sam war nicht länger Teil dieser Geschichte, und es gab nichts auf dieser Welt, was diese Tatsache ändern konnte.

Mochte sich Sophie in heimischen Wäldern häufig verlaufen (weswegen „Blair Witch Project" für sie auch der Horrorschocker schlechthin war), so kam sie doch in Städten, selbst wenn sie so exotisch und naturbelassen waren wie Bruchtal, recht gut zurecht.

Das hinderte sie allerdings nicht, vor Schreck zusammenzufahren, als jemand sie plötzlich am Ellbogen festhielt.

Als sich Sophie rasch umwand, um herauszufinden, wer sich erdreistete, Ellbogengrabscher zu spielen, war sie schon wieder froh, dass sie instinktiv einen Aufschrei unterdrückt hatte, denn das wäre doch sehr peinlich geworden. Vor ihr stand nämlich niemand geringeres als ein alter Mann mit einem langen, grauen Bart, einer grauen, abgewetzten Robe und einem Spitzhut. Fortgeschrittenes Alter und Weisheit prägten die Züge des Alten, wobei humorvolle, freundliche Augen jede Scheu von Sophie nahmen. Es gab hier überhaupt keinen Zweifel, wer das war.

„Gandalf! Da seid Ihr ja endlich, ich hatte Euch schon vermisst! Ihr müsst Probleme gehabt haben … nicht wahr?"

Huuups … da hatte das Menschenmädchen wohl etwas zuviel geplappert. Als würde der Redefluss dadurch nachträglich gestoppt, hielt die voreilige Träumerin erschrocken eine Hand vor dem Mund. Oh nein, erste Begegnung mit Gandalf und dann so etwas. O-ber-pein-lich.

„Man hatte mir schon gesagt, dass du so reagieren würdest.", sagte Gandalf mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln, während Sophie sich in schöner „Per Anhalter durch die Galaxis"-Manier einen Button mit großen, freundlichen Lettern „Don't panic" ins Gedächtnis rief und innerlich fluchte, dass sie kein Handtuch dabei hatte. Doch der Zauberer ließ sich nicht beirren oder gar aus der Ruhe bringen.

„Komm, gehen wir ein Stück."

Es dauerte nicht lange, da hatte der graue Pilger das Mädchen an einen ruhigen, abgelegenen Tisch, auf dem irgendwer zwei Tassen abgestellt hatte. Die Flüssigkeit darin – vermutlich Tee – war schon seit einiger erkaltet und daher mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit ungenießbar. Der Zauberer musste schon seit einiger Zeit auf der Suche nach Sophie sein, ihn schien jedoch der kalte Tee nicht weiter zu stören, während kalter Tee bei dem Mädchen ein Schaudern auslöste.

„Weißt du, es gibt einige Geheimnisse, die müssen ans Tageslicht gebracht werden, andere Geheimnisse sollten lieber in den Schatten weilen. Dein kleines Geheimnis ist mittlerweile Elrond, Erestor, Glorfindel, mir und dir selbst bekannt, und das soll vorerst auch so bleiben."

Der Zauberer atmete tief durch, offensichtlich suchte er nach Worten. Sophie konnte es ihm nicht verübeln, immerhin war die Situation mehr als nur außergewöhnlich. Schließlich besann sich Gandalf offenkundig auf den einfachsten Weg.

„Was weißt du über mich?"

Das war wirklich direkt. So direkt, sodass das Menschenmädchen zunächst etwas irritiert reagierte und sich mit der Antwort Zeit ließ. Um es nochmals zu betonen, Sophie hatte nicht nur den „Herrn der Ringe" verschlungen, sie hatte ebenso das „Silmarillion" in allen Einzelheiten gelesen und war darüber hinaus Rollenspielerin nach dem Tolkien-System. Sie wusste, dass Gandalf ein Istari, also in Wirklichkeit ein Maia war, noch dazu ziemlich alt und weise.

„Du bist ein Maia ... wie Sauron. Du kommst vom Anfang der Zeit.

Deine Rolle in dieser Geschichte ist sehr bedeutend, deswegen ist viel und zugleich sehr wenig über dich bekannt."

Welch poetischer Einwurf. Da man gerade sehr ehrlich miteinander sprach, ließ das Mädchen auch die Regeln der Höflichkeit unter den Tisch fallen und duzte den ehrwürdigen, grauen Pilger, welcher mit besorgter, jedoch nicht unfreundlicher Miene die Antwort der Träumerin zu Kenntnis nahm. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sich auf dem ernsten Gesicht wieder ein freundliches Lächeln zeigte.

„Ich verstehe … nun, wir werden sehen, inwieweit meine Rolle noch gedeihen mag. Doch mehr davon, wenn Elronds Rat tagt. Ich nehme an, du kennst auch meinen wahren Namen?"

„Niënna nennt dich Òlorin."

„Ich möchte dich bitten, diesen Namen niemals in der Öffentlichkeit zu verwenden. Du musst wissen, dass der wahre Name in diesen Gefilden große Macht birgt. Jene, die Macht über Namen haben, kontrollieren manchmal auch die Träger dieser Namen. Sei also bitte vorsichtig. Übrigens bist du mir gegenüber jetzt im Vorteil ..."

Gandalfs Gesichtsausdruck wurde gleich nach der Ermahnung, vorsichtig zu sein, wieder milder. Sogar die Lachfältchen kehrten wieder zurück und Sophie hatte das Gefühl, sich nunmehr entspannen zu können, jetzt, da die Atmosphäre sich wieder lockerte.

„Das soll nicht so bleiben. Ich schlage einen Handel vor: Ich vergesse alles, was ich über dich gelesen habe und nenne dich Gandalf und du vergisst Elronds hochtrabende Bezeichnung für mich und nennst mich Sophie."

„Abgemacht!"

Das Menschenmädchen hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass der ehrwürdige graue Pilger wie der Weihnachtsmann lachen würde. Hohoho ... so in etwa. Vermutlich lag es daran, dass Gandalf der europäischen Vorstellung des Weihnachtsmannes gut entsprach, wenn man mal von der Tatsache absah, dass Gandalf grau trug und nicht rot. Man muss sich als Leser die Frage stellen, ob Tolkien bei dem Entwurf dieses Charakters nicht Ähnliches im Sinn hatte oder ganz einfach einen sympathischen Merlin erschaffen wollte. Fakt blieb, dass Sophie eines Besseren belehrt wurde. Der altehrwürdige Maia vor ihr hohote nicht, er gluckste nur leise. Dies war auch der Moment, in dem das Menschenmädchen anfing, den Zauberer richtig gern zu haben.

„Schön, dass wir darüber gesprochen haben ... ich hätte da eine Frage. Vielleicht kannst du sie mir beantworten."

„Nun?"

„Weißt du, warum ich hier bin? Ich meine, natürlich, ich habe soeben vergessen, was du für Kontakte zur Obrigkeit hast, aber dennoch ... wenn jemand etwas über meine Anwesenheit weiß und wie ich wieder zurückkomme, dann ..."

... bist du es. Diesen Satz führte Sophie nicht zu Ende, sondern beschränkte sich darauf, den Zauberer vor sich erwartungsvoll anzuschauen. Dieser hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit seine Pfeife zur Hand genommen und diese sorgfältig gestopft, nur um diese nun anzuzünden und sich in bedächtiger Manier zurückzulehnen und sein Pfeifchen zu genießen. Überhaupt wirkte alles an Gandalf bedächtig. Trotzdem oder vielleicht gerade deshalb wirkte er höchst scharfsinnig. In diesem Geist mussten Antworten in Hülle und Fülle liegen.

„Keine Ahnung."

„Bitte was?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung."

Gandalf hatte keine Ahnung. Der Verblüffungsgrad des Menschenmädchens stieg in kosmische Höhen. Der graue Pilger schien sich an ihrer Verwirrung nicht weiter zu stören, sondern fuhr mit einem Gleichmut fort, um den ihn Sophie beneidete. Sie musste sogar einen Kloß im Hals herunterschlucken, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass noch nicht einmal der allwissende Gandalf ihr sagen konnte, was geschah.

„Hör mich an, Sophie von der fremden Melodie. Ich mag zwar viele Antworten haben, doch jene, die du haben willst, verschließt sich mir vollkommen. Ich werde dir helfen, so gut ich es vermag. Vielleicht, vielleicht liegt diese Antwort ja auch allein bei dir. Ich kann es dir nicht sagen. Stellen wir uns doch eine andere Frage: Kannst du auf das, was du siehst, Einfluss nehmen?"

„Hä?"

Wie unelegant! Innerlich schalt sich die Träumerin wegen der Grunzlautfrage, während Gandalf sich schnellstens daran machte, seine Frage umzuformulieren.

„Kannst du Dinge bewegen oder beinflussen?"

Ach, er sprach von Telekinese. Warum hatte der Zauberer das nicht gleich so formuliert? Doch Sophie zuckte nur mit den Schultern und brummelte ein „Weiß nicht", da ihr die Situation gerade sehr blöd vorkamen. Telekinese konnte man in Mittelerde nicht, Telekinese konnten nur Mary Sues in Fanfictions, die mithilfe ihrer Jedi-Kräfte Legolas retteten und sodann von ebenjenem um den Verstand gevögelt wurden.

Sophie war allerdings keine Mary Sue.

Doch wo das Mädchen Bedenken hatte, ließ Gandalf sich nicht beirren.

„Versuch es mal mit dieser Teetasse. Versuch sie zu bewegen. Na komm, vielleicht ist es ganz leicht."

Oh, und Sophie versuchte es, sie versuchte es wirklich.

Doch es geschah – wie erwartet – nichts.

Die Teetasse rührte sich nicht.

An dieser Situation konnte auch Gandalfs leises Lachen nichts ändern, obgleich dieser mit einem gut gemeinten Ratschlag aufwarten konnte.

„Du versuchst, die Teetasse mit deinem Willen zu bewegen. Das bringt aber nichts. Dein Wille ist nichts. Du musst aufhören, zu wollen, tu es einfach.

Vielleicht hilft es dir so weiter: versuche nicht, die Teetasse zu bewegen, sondern stelle dir einfach vor, du wolltest den Tee trinken."

„Er wird aber abscheulich schmecken.", warf Sophie mit trockener Stimme und gerunzelter Stirn ein.

„Ach, unerheblich. Hör auf zu denken und tu es einfach.", schmunzelte Gandalf, wobei das ganze Gesicht von Amüsement kündete. Er machte sich nicht wirklich über Sophie lustig, nein, er versuchte lediglich, der gesamten Situation die Spannung zu nehmen und so die Zweifel des Mädchens zu beseitigen.

Also, nicht wollen, nicht versuchen, einfach machen. Das klang sehr einfach, doch es dämmerte der Träumerin, dass es nicht funktionieren konnte. Wenn alle Menschen, die sich auf gar nichts konzentrierten, Telekinese betreiben würden, wäre dies eine mittelschwere Katastrophe und die Welt wäre schon von ein paar Dr. No's unterjocht worden.

Doch zurück zum aktuellen Geschehen. Tee sollte Sophie trinken. In Ordnung, sie ignorierte die Tatsache, dass der Tee mittlerweile eiskalt und abscheulich war. Nein, sie stellte sich lecker heißen Tee vor. Heiß. Lecker. Heiß und lecker. Au ja, Tee wäre jetzt eine gute Idee, sie hatte ohnehin Durst …

Es geschah trotzdem nichts. Dass der Tee plötzlich angefangen hatte, zu kochen, war nicht wirklich von Bedeutung.

Nein, Scherz beiseite. Es geschah wirklich nichts. Keine Übersinnlichkeit, keine geheimnisvolle Macht, keine Schwebezustände, keine Manipulation der Moleküle. Es gab in der Tasse nichts, wenn man mal vom kalten Tee absah, und der bewegte sich übrigens kein Stück.

„Huh ...", murmelte Gandalf und zog nochmals an seiner Pfeife. Genauso gut hätte er allerdings sagen könnten: Nimm es mir nicht übel, ich habe immer noch keine Ahnung.

Wenigstens war er ehrlich. Zumindest teilweise.


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel IV

**Rat in Imladris**

Die Einberufung von Elronds Rat ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. Allerdings wurde auch Sophie eingeladen, auch wenn sie sich nur mit gemischten Gefühlen auf den Weg machte. Die vergangenen Tage hatte sie hauptsächlich in Gesellschaft der Hobbits verbracht, wobei das kleine Volk erfolglos versucht hatte, sie mit Aragorn bekannt oder eher vertraut zu machen. Der Waldläufer war immer noch misstrauisch, was Sophie betraf. Dies war nicht weiter verwunderlich, waren ihm die Umstände ihres Auftauchens und die Bewandtnis, die es mir ihr hatte, doch völlig unbekannt.

Aragorn schätzte Ehrlichkeit sehr, doch das fremdartig wirkende Mädchen verschwieg mehr, als sie mitteilte und das gefiel ihm nicht. Er konnte nicht erraten, wie sie sich das Vertrauen Elronds hatte erschleichen können, aber er hatte schon oft von den Tücken des dunklen Herrschers gehört. Er vermutete, dass es sich bei dem Mädchen, welches Sophie genannt wurde, um eine Spionin Saurons handelte, und zwar um eine besonders Raffinierte mit einem Hang zu harmlosen Hüllen.

So behielt Aragorn Sophie im Auge und gestattete seiner Wachsamkeit kaum eine Pause. Das Mädchen konnte unter Umständen gefährlich sein, und der Waldläufer wollte gerade in diesen schweren Zeiten niemanden einem Verrat preisgeben. Man musste dem Dúnadan zugute halten, dass seine Zweifel durchaus berechtigt waren. Die Zeiten waren gefährlich und überall streiften Späher des Dunklen Herrschers durch das Land. Somit befand sich das Mädchen zwar nicht in Gefahr, wurde jedoch aus gutem Grund scharf beobachtet.

Sophie bemerkte durchaus die Blicke des Waldläufers, war allerdings nicht in der Lage, den Grund für Aragorns kühle Haltung ihr gegenüber zu erraten. Im Übrigen hatte sie Aragorn nach der lausigen Filmvorlage erst gar nicht erkannt, denn dieser Aragorn hier hatte sowohl Seife als auch den Rasierapparat für sich entdeckt. Durch die Kleidung wirkte er düster und abgerissen, jedoch keinesfalls schmutzig. Die Züge des Dúnadan waren nicht so glatt wie die eines Elben, doch hoch angesetzte Wangenknochen und ein wacher Geist ließen, wie Tolkien es beschrieben hatte, auf einen intelligenten und edelmütigen Menschen schließen. Es war kein schönes Gesicht, es war ein ehrliches und markantes Gesicht, das Gesicht eines charismatischen Anführers und einer Person, der man Respekt entgegen bringen konnte. Somit war es dem Menschenmädchen das offenkundige Misstrauen mehr als unangenehm.

Der Dúnadan stellte allerdings nach kurzer Beobachtung fest, dass sich in einer weiteren Miene Argwohn gegenüber der Träumerin fand. Diese gehörte niemand geringerem als Boromir, Sohn des Truchsessen von Gondor, welcher erst im Morgengrauen in Bruchtal angekommen war. Die lange Reise sah man seiner abgetragenen Reisekleidung durchaus an, doch der Adel und der Stolz über die gondorranische Herkunft ließ den Menschenkrieger die breiten Schultern straffen. Das Kinn hatte er ebenfalls gehoben, während er die Ratsmitglieder, die sich langsam einfanden, einer nach dem anderen aufmerksam musterte. Übrigens sei auch hier angemerkt, dass die Filmvorlage ein falsches Bild über den Menschenkrieger vermittelt hatte. Dieser besaß nämlich der weitläufigen Meinung zum Trotz langes, schwarzes Haar, welches er praktischerweise im Nacken zusammengebunden hatte. Die Züge sowie das die stahlgrauen Augen des Menschenkriegers wurden von bitterer Entschlossenheit dominiert. Jedoch stellte Aragorn bei genauerem Hinsehen fest, dass die zugegebenermaßen etwas ablehnende Erscheinung des Gondorraners täuschte. Nicht nur Stolz fand sich in den Augen, die doch so hart und arrogant wirkten, sondern auch eine Mischung aus Ehrlichkeit, Güte und Herzlichkeit. Ferner fielen dem Waldläufer sofort die großen Hände des Menschenkriegers auf. Noch etwas fand sich bei Boromir: Sorge, die schwer auf seinen Schultern lastete und der Anflug von Verzweiflung. Anscheinend war dieser stolze Krieger allerdings nicht gewillt, auch nur das geringste Anzeichen irgendeiner Schwäche zu zeigen, während er die Ratsmitglieder begutachtete. Bei einigen zog er lediglich eine Braue empor, bei anderen schüttelte er deutlich sichtbar mit dem Kopf, bei wieder anderen wurde er deutlich argwöhnisch … so wie bei Sophie. Doch nicht nur das weißblonde, offensichtlich ein wenig zu gut genährte Mädchen wurde mit einer gewissen Ablehnung betrachtet, auch die Hobbits ernteten misstrauische Blicke vom Kriegerherz. Seit wann, so fragte er sich gewiss, war es bei Elben üblich, Kinder und Halblinge in wichtige Ratsdiskussionen einzubeziehen? Aragorn bezweifelte, dass Boromir trotz seines guten Bildungsstandes wusste, dass es ein Auenland gab, welches Halblinge ihr Zuhause nannten. Nahm man weiterhin an, dass Boromir zwar über eine herausragende Persönlichkeit, aber über die Mentalität eines Menschen aus Gondor verfügte, so hielt er Sophie wahrscheinlich für die Tochter irgendeiner wichtigen Persönlichkeit – und damit für strohdumm und unscheinbar. Dies war zumindest Boromirs Meinung, wenn der Waldläufer den abfälligen Blick des Kriegers richtig deutete.

Ein weiteres Kriegerherz fühlte sich ein wenig eingeengt, dies jedoch aufgrund des hohen Prozentanteils von arrogant wirkenden Spitzohren. Gimli, Glóins Sohn, saß neben seinem Vater und wäre am liebsten nervös auf seinem Stuhl hin und hergerutscht. Doch das kam nicht in Frage, das Anliegen seines Volkes war dringend und brauchte ein paar Köpfe mehr, selbst wenn diese Köpfe elbisch waren. Der junge Zwerg hatte die Geschichten seines Vaters gehört und hatte auch in den vergangenen Tagen einige Zeit mit den Hobbits sowie mit dem Mädchen namens Sophie gemacht. Die Hobbits schätzte er, obgleich sie – wie er erfahren hatte – einen aus ihrer Mitte verloren hatten und sie damit ihre Heiterkeit ihm gegenüber zumindest teilweise vortäuschen mussten. Doch die Tatsache, dass sie kleiner als die bärtigen Zwerge waren und Bodenständigkeit schätzten, brachte ihnen schon ein gewisses Maß an Loyalität, eine Tugend, welche sein Volk bekanntlich erfunden hatte. Zudem hatte er zu seiner Überraschung feststellen müssen, dass Hobbits Besteck benutzten und dieses auch herzustellen wussten. So fortschrittlich hatte er dieses kraushaarige Völkchen gar nicht eingeschätzt. Dabei hatte sein Vater ihm doch versichert, dass Bilbo damals nur über Besteck und Geschirr verfügte, weil er ein Meisterdieb war und sich somit das Essgeschirr „besorgen" konnte.

Was das Menschenmädchen anging, so hätte Gimli es mit einem Wort beschrieben: Komisch. Sehr komisch. Sie bekam die Zähne nicht auseinander, und wenn doch, dann wusste sie alles besser. Die Gesellschaft von Elben tat dem jungen Ding nicht gut, soviel war sicher!

Von den Hobbits waren Bilbo, Eleanor und Frodo zur Versammlung geladen worden. Merry, Pippin vertrieben sich anderweitig die Zeit, was im Klartext hieß, dass Eleanor die beiden jungen Herren zur Fertigung eines „Geheimprojekts" eingespannt hatte. Sie würden letzten Endes den Ratbeschluss ebenfalls erfahren, soviel war sicher. Die drei Hobbits wirkten jedoch aufgrund von Sams Ableben immer noch ein wenig verzagt, insbesondere Frodo schien der Kummer arg auf der Seele zu lasten.

Warum man Eleanor eingeladen hatte, war Sophie zunächst ein Rätsel. Sie erkannte jedoch schnell, dass sich die Halblingsdame rührend um den alten Hobbit kümmerte und auch für Frodo als eine Art geistiger Beistand fungierte.

Frodo wollte nunmehr nichts anderes, als dieses verfluchte Ding loswerden, welches seinem Freund Tod und Verderben gebracht hatte. Der Ring – er wollte ihn nicht haben, er begehrte noch nicht einmal dessen Macht, nur Abscheu erweckte er in ihm.

Elrond sah ernst aus, als er den Blick über die Runde schweifen ließ, so empfand zumindest Sophie. Dies war kein Wunder, bedachte man die ungeheure Wichtigkeit des Rates und der heutigen Beschlüsse. Der Herr von Bruchtal wurde von Erestor und Glorfindel flankiert. Der dunkelhaarige Berater, der Noldo Erestor, hatte markantere Züge als die beiden Herren neben ihm, was seiner Ausstrahlung jedoch in keiner Weise schadete. Die greifbare Aura der Weisheit, welche Erestor umgab, war Sophie immer noch suspekt. Ferner brachte sie es immer noch nicht über sich, dem alten Elben in die Augen zu schauen.

Nur wenig anders verhielt es sich bei dem goldhaarigen Glorfindel. Er war offenkundig der Krieger in diesem Trio und bereits – wie Sophie sich erinnerte – Jahrtausende alt. Er hatte, wenn sie sich richtig entsann, bereits in Gondolin gefochten und war im Kampf gegen einen Balrog gefallen, als er versuchte, Flüchtlinge aus der Elbenstadt Gondolin zu beschützen. Aufgrund seiner Reinheit und seiner Verdienste, so hieß es, war er trotz seiner Noldo-Herkunft in Valinor wiedergeboren worden. Seine Rückkehr nach Mittelerde war ebenfalls ein Zugeständnis und geschah … ja, wann denn eigentlich? Sophie hatte es vergessen, sie wusste nur soviel: Dort saß einer der ältesten Elben Mittelerdes, und er beobachtete sie, ein Menschenmädchen, recht nachdenklich. Was sah er? Misstraute er ihr? Von Noldor hieß es, sie wären in der Kunst der Telepathie versiert. War Glorfindel das auch? Die Gedankengänge empfand das Menschenmädchen als beängstigend. Andererseits war es wiederum beängstigend, dass sie eine derart strahlende Gestalt fürchtete. Vielleicht hätte sie eher wie ein typisches Mädchen reagieren und den Balrogtöter anhimmeln sollen, doch sie tat es nicht. Dabei war Glorfindel strahlend schön. Die feingeschnittenen Gesichtszüge wirkten jugendlich und heiter. Das goldblonde Haar harmonierte mit der glatten Marmorhaut, während die Gestalt des hochgewachsenen Elben nach menschlichen Maßstäben an Makellosigkeit nicht zu übertreffen war. Doch genau wie bei Elrond und Erestor waren es die Augen, die Sophie derart beeindruckten, dass es schon an Einschüchterung glich. Die Farbe des Meeres war darin eingebettet, trüb und grau in der Trauer, klar in Heiterkeit, hell im hohen Wellengang, finster im tosenden Zorn. Zugleich konnte Sophie erkennen, dass über Furchtlosigkeit, großen Edelmut und Stärke verfügen musste.

Sophie konnte aber durchaus noch weitere Ratsmitglieder erkennen. So waren neben einigen Zwergen unter Glóins Führung auch zwei Robenträger eingetroffen, zwei Istari. Der eine war Gandalf, das konnte das Mädchen gut erkennen, und sie freute sich über das bekannte Gesicht, wenngleich man in Gandalfs Miene nicht die Spur von Heiterkeit erkennen konnte. Er wirkte ernsthaft, zu ernsthaft, als hätte ihm jemand alle Sorge der Welt auf die Schultern geladen, ihn mit dieser gebrandmarkt und das daraus resultierende Leid in die steinerne Miene gemeißelt.

Der andere Robenträger, ganz in strahlendes Weiß gewandet, bereitete Sophie allerdings Sorgen. Ein zweiter Zauberer? Warum? Und wer war das? Der Weißgewandete wirkte noch älter als Gandalf, die Augen schmal und müde von der Last der jüngsten Ereignisse, die tiefe Spuren in das Gesicht gegraben hatten.

Saruman!

Sollte es sich bei diesem Robenträger um Saruman handeln, dann gnade ihm Gott, beschloss Sophie grimmig. Der sollte nur abwarte, er würde ihr auf gar keinen Fall entkommen … selbst wenn sie sich eine Suppenkelle aus der Küche borgen musste, um den weißen Zauberer damit nach Isengard zurückzuprügeln. Aber war Saruman hier ein Verräter? Der weiße Robenträger wirkte erschöpft und müde, nicht hinterlistig oder bösartig.

Hatte Sophie vielleicht irgendetwas verpasst? Andererseits verstand Saruman es wahrscheinlich, nicht hinterlistig oder bösartig auszusehen.

Rasch schüttelte das Mädchen diese Gedanken ab, sie führten ins Leere und verwirrten nur. Nein, so etwas konnte sie nicht gebrauchen. Stattdessen widmete sie sich der Inaugenscheinnahme der restlichen Ratsmitglieder.

Grün gewandet und etwas fehl am Platze wirkend saß ein blonder Elb, zweifellos Legolas Grünblatt aus dem Düsterwald. Als Bote war er erst kürzlich eingetroffen, seine Botschaft war für den Rat aber durchaus von Bedeutung. Waldelben, auch Tawarwaith genannt, waren bekannt für ihre hohe Geschicklichkeit, welche die ihrer Artgenossen zumeist übertraf. Doch die Tawarwaith waren ebenso für Intoleranz, törichtes Verhalten und Sturheit bekannt, alles Eigenschaften, welche das Menschenmädchen dem Waldelben zusprach. Zwischen all den Mächtigen hier wirkte er allerdings recht verloren.

Ein weiterer Elb aus Mithlond war nebst seiner Begleiterin eingetroffen. Doch nicht er selbst, eher seine Begleitung fiel dem Mädchen ins Auge.

Noch nie hatte Sophie eine so kühle und unnahbare Elbenfrau gesehen. Auch sie war eine Noldo, wie lange, dunkle Haare deutlich aufzeigten. Ihr Gesicht war schön, gar keine Frage, doch ihr Gesicht strahlte eine derart unangenehme Zurückweisung aus, dass Sophie nicht umhin kam, sie sofort als unfreundlich einzuschätzen . Keine Wärme schien sie zu besitzen, kaum Leben, als wenn alle Gefühle, die jemals in ihr existiert haben mochten, in einen tiefen Winterschlaf verfallen waren und nunmehr, von Eis umhüllt, nicht mehr ans Tageslicht gelangen konnten.

Auch bemerkte das Menschenmädchen, dass die eisige Elbenfrau exotische Kleidung trug, welche ihr völlige Bewegungsfreiheit ermöglichte. Es erinnerte an ein hochgeschlitztes, dunkelgrünes Kleid – bei Sophie war die Assoziation mit dem China-Stil da -, nur in Form einer mit einem Gürtel zusammengehaltenen Tunika, dazu passende Hosen und Stiefel. Hosen! Wie gerne hätte Sophie in ihrem Bruchtalaufenthalt Hosen getragen, denn so schön diese langen Kleider auch waren, das Mädchen hatte sich schon ein paar Mal auf die Nase gelegt, weil sie über ihren eigenen Rocksaum gestolpert war.

Sophie erfuhr später auch ihren Namen – Nathriell, die Frostweberin.

Der Wind säuselte und ließ die herabfallenden Blätter wunderschöne Bögen beschreiben und im Farbenspiel tanzen, als die Ratsmitglieder langsam zum Schweigen kamen und erwartungsvoll Elrond betrachteten, welcher sich erhoben hatte, um den Rat zu eröffnen.

„Dies ist Frodo, Drogos Sohn. Niemals zuvor kam jemand mit einem dringlicheren Anliegen hierher, selten war eine Reise so gefährlich, selten war eine Ankunft von größerem Schmerz umschattet."

Hier hielt der Herr von Imladris für einen Moment inne, nur um sodann mit der formellen Vorstellung der Ratsmitglieder fortzufahren, wobei er mit seinen Beratern – Glorfindel und Erestor – sowie Bilbo den Anfang machte und dann der Reihe nach aufrief . So wurde darauf hingewiesen, dass Boromir von Gondor erst vor wenigen Stunden angekommen war und von Denethor geschickt wurde. Aragorn wurde als Anführer der Dúnedain bezeichnet, jedoch hielt man die Information um den Titel des Erben von Númenor vorerst zurück. Zu Sophies großer Überraschung wurde neben Gandalf dem Grauen auch Saruman der Weiße benannt.

Der Zauberer war also tatsächlich Saruman? Das Mädchen hatte sich für diese Ratsversammlung Papier und Stift geben lassen, was sie nun bereute, da ihr der Stift beinahe vor Schreck aus den Fingern geglitten wäre. Saruman … der sollte sich bloß vorsehen! Mit seinem Verrat würde er nicht durchkommen, solange Sophie auch nur einen Faden in der Hand hielt.

Die Augen des Mädchens formten sich zu Schlitzen und fixierten den weißen Zauberer, während die Zwergengesellschaft vorgestellt wurde. Somit entging ein großer Teil der Namen der Aufmerksamkeit Sophies, die allerdings feststellen musste, dass ihre drohenden Blicke bei Saruman so gar nicht fruchteten. Der weiße Zauberer sah müde aus, unendlich müde und seltsam abwesend, was dem Menschenmädchen langsam suspekt wurde. Da stimmte etwas nicht.

Andererseits würde man das Verhalten und die Anwesenheit Sarumans sicherlich noch aufklären, darum wandte sich Sophie wieder dem allgemeinen Geschehen zu. Doch sie würde Saruman im Augwinkel behalten, soviel stand fest.

Gerade wurde auch der seltsam gekleidete, blonde Elb vorgestellt. Es war tatsächlich Legolas, „der" Legolas, welcher als Bote Thranduils erschien. Sophie wollte gar nicht erst wissen, wie viele Fangirls sie jetzt um diese Situation beneiden würden … ehrlich gesagt hatte das Mädchen den Verdacht, dass es genug Fangirls auf der Welt gab, welche die Situation ausgenutzt hätten, um Legolas zu vergewaltigen. Hart und heftig. Direkt auf dem steinernen Fußboden. Roar.

Neben Gildor war auch die Dame Nathriell von den grauen Anfurten eingetroffen. Die Elbenfrau, die Sophie bereits zuvor aufgefallen war, beschäftigte nun erneut die Gedankengänge des Menschenmädchens. Weder Eleanor noch die Frostweberin waren in der eigentlichen Geschichte vorhanden, es wunderte Sophie also, überhaupt weibliche Ratsmitglieder zu sehen. Die Figuren gab es offiziell nicht. Wie konnte das sein?

Andererseits musste Sophie im Stillen zugeben, dass sie es insgeheim begrüßte, ein paar weibliche Figuren mehr in der Geschichte zu haben, wenn diese schon völlig anders verlief, als die Rollenspielerin es kannte. Immerhin hatten sogar Filme wie Star Trek einen weiblicheren Einschlag (ach ja, Uhura allein auf weiter Flur, und die Vulkaniertussi war keine richtige Frau, sondern Alien, die galt nicht. Andererseits war Nathriell auch nur so was Ähnliches wie eine Frau, eher eine Eisstatue, aber man schweift ab).

„Und dies hier … ist Fräulein Sophie Anwalôril, eine Traumseherin."

Bei den Worten Elronds wäre Sophie beinahe vor Schreck zusammengezuckt, während sie merkte, wie ihr das Blut in den Kopf schoss. Traumseherin? Wirklich gute Idee, Elrond, aber wäre es nicht besser gewesen, das vorher mit ihr abzusprechen?

Doch nicht nur Sophie war überrascht, nunmehr als Traumseherin zu gelten, auch Eleanor meldete sich zu Wort, denn soeben wurde von dem unscheinbaren Menschenmädchen eine Seite offenbart, die bisher eisern verschwiegen worden war: Die Verbindung zur Zukunft.

„Du bist eine Traumseherin? Das wusste ich ja gar nicht. Warum hast du uns das nicht gesagt?"

Traumseherin … das war wirklich keine schlechte Idee. So konnte Sophie ihre Kenntnisse über den Verlauf der Geschichte verwenden und zugleich war es nicht weiter schlimm, wenn eine falsche Prophezeiung erfolgte, da es immer mehrere Versionen der Zukunft gab. Darum sah sich das Menschenmädchen auch dazu genötigt, dem Herrn von Bruchtal in seiner Glaubwürdigkeit zu unterstützen. Elrond wollte gerade zum Sprechen ansetzen, da kam ihm bereits Sophie zuvor, wobei sie den Eindruck der beiläufigen Selbstverständlichkeit mithilfe ihrer laienschauspielerischen Fähigkeiten aufrecht erhielt.

„Du hast nie danach gefragt."

„Doch, habe ich!"

„Öhm …"

Elrond kam dem Mädchen zur Hilfe, indem er kurzerhand das Gespräch durch die offizielle Eröffnung des Rates unterbrach. Dem werten Leser sollen hier einige Dinge erspart werden, die zweifellos langweilig und nicht von Interesse wären, weil schlicht und ergreifend seitens der Autorin davon ausgegangen wird, dass der Leser zumindest entweder das Buch gelesen und/oder den Film gesehen hat. Ergo, so schlussfolgert die Autorin, kann man sich folgende Dinge sparen, da sie allgemein bekannt sind:

Bilbos Ringfund

Klarstellung: der Ring wird dem Rat präsentiert

Der Übergang des Einen Ringes in Frodos Besitz

Tom Bombadil und warum man ihm den Ring nicht geben kann

warum Grabunholde als Wächter des Ringes ungeeignet sind

Aragorns Bemühungen, das Auenland zu schützen

Schwierigkeiten der Zwerge vom Einsamen Berg

Das von den Zwergen ignorierte Angebot Saurons, einige der sieben Ringe herauszugeben und Moria wieder dem bärtigen Volk zu überlassen.

Bericht der Zwerge über die vor Jahren aufgebrochene Moria-Expedition unter der Führung von Balin, von der man bis zum heutigen Tage nichts mehr gehört hat

Doch während der Leser diese Punkte durchgeht, hibbelt er auf seinem Stuhl herum und ruft „Jaja, kenn' ich, kenn' ich. Aber was ist mit Saruman?"

Kaum hatte Glóin seinen Votrag beendet, erwachte auch Saruman aus seiner erschöpften Haltung und richtete sich auf. Merkwürdigerweise hatte Gandalf, und das war Sophie aufgefallen, noch kein einziges Wort gesagt. Dafür hob nun Saruman sein müdes Haupt, schwer von Melancholie, den jüngsten Ereignissen und Rückschlägen. Seine Stimme war allerdings sehr beeindruckend, selbst für ein ablehnendes Gemüt. Die Baritonstimme war nicht nur angenehm und beruhigend, sie schien dem Ohr auch schmeicheln zu wollen. Wie konnte man hinter dieser Stimme, die nach Sophies Eindruck nur einem liebenden Vater gehören konnte, auch nur den Ansatz von Bosheit vermuten? Sie tat es ihrem zweifelnden Herzen zum Trotz, und dennoch erschien es der Traumseherin, als würde dem weißen Zauberer die Zunge schwer. Dennoch erwartete Sophie Sarumans Antwort in hochgeschaukelter, grimmiger Manier

„Der Bote des dunklen Herrschers wird nicht wiederkehren, fürchte ich, der Krieg wird über kurz oder lang Einzug in die Lande des Einsamen Berges halten.

Leider können die Istari diesem Prozess nicht Einhalt gebieten, denn unsere eigene Festung wurde eingenommen.", mit diesen Worten wandte er sich an Sophie, wobei ihre offensichtliche Jugend ihn anscheinend dazu verleitete, von der höflichen Anrede abzuweichen.

„Sage mir, Traumseherin … was hast du in Isengard gesehen?"

Das fragt der Richtige, dachte sich die Angesprochene im Stillen, während sie von ihren Notizen aufsah. Seit Anfang des Rates war sie ständig am kritzeln und notieren, um einen Überblick über die Erzählstränge und Ereignisse zu behalten. Und nun fragte man sie nach Isengard? Saruman indes schien nicht zum Bösen übergelaufen und doch war Isengard eingenommen, so hieß es. Aber wenn Saruman nicht über Isengard herrschte, dann gab es folglich keine Uruk-hai. Wenn es keine Uruk-hai gab, dann würde es in Amon Hen nicht zu Gefechten kommen, die Gemeinschaft würde nicht zerfallen, Boromir würde leben, die Hobbits würden nicht entführt werden und darüber hinaus würde Théoden noch frisch und munter sein. Nebenbei war Rohan dann auch sicher. Es war gar nicht so übel, sich mit dem Gedanken anzufreunden, dass ein erschöpfter Saruman nicht als Feind fungierte. Andererseits war der weiße Zauberer gewitzt und voller List, somit zog Sophie durchaus in Erwägung, dass Saruman alle, Gandalf eingeschlossen, täuschen wollte.

„Verrat in den eigenen Reihen.", kommentierte die Traumseherin trocken, als sich alle Blicke auf sie hefteten.

„Verrat, verursacht durch den Missbrauch eines Palantírs.", harhar! Na, Saruman? Kommt dir das bekannt vor?

„Das ist wahr. Der Verrat in den eigenen Reihen, welch bitterer Rückschlag …"

„Mein Herr, ich dachte eher an Euch."

Augenblicklich machte sich Empörung in Form von Gemurmel breit. Welch Affront, und das auch noch gegen den höchsten der Istari! Welche Frechheit nahm sich dieses Mädchen überhaupt heraus? Elrond war es, welcher dem Rat mit einer Geste Schweigen gebot und sich dann mit höflicher, jedoch nichts sagender Miene an Sophie wand.

„Deine Vermutung ist ein wenig gewagt, Anwalôril."

„Abwegig ist die Vermutung nicht, Herr Elrond. Istari wurden nicht für den Verrat geschaffen, doch gleich zwei haben es getan. Zu meinem Leidwesen habe ich zu berichten, dass die blauen Zauberer, Aratar und Palando, der Versuchung des dunklen Herrschers erlegen sind und daraufhin durch listenreiches Spiel und verdorbene Zauberkunst Isengard unter ihre Kontrolle brachten. Isengard ist nicht mehr Zentrum der Magie, sondern der schwarzen Kunst. Die beiden gefallenen Zauberer haben sich die Kunst der Nekromantie zueigen gemacht und beschwören nun eine Armee der Toten, um die Lebenden zu tilgen, so zügellos ist ihr Hass."

„Aber sicher doch.", lautete der ironisch angehauchte Kommentar Sophies, während sie es sich nicht nehmen ließ, ihre Zweifel durch Augenrollen zu untermalen. „Und ich dachte schon, Radagast wäre Amok gelaufen. Ihr behauptet also, die blauen Zauberer sind der Feind? Die beiden sind doch so unwichtig, dass sie noch nicht einmal im Anhang erwähnt werden und in den Annalen nur kurz unter ‚von Saruman zum Bösen bekehrt' aufgeführt werden. Diese Beiden sind jetzt also die Sündenböcke? Bullshit! … Ähem, ich meine natürlich Blödsinn, Entschuldigung. Wo war ich stehengeblieben? Ach ja, bei der netten Geschichte, die Ihr Euch ausgedacht habt. Ooooh nein, nicht mit mir, Herr Saruman … Euch wird man als Verräter erkennen, das garantiere ich!"

Eigentlich hatte Sophie sich gerade herrlich in Rage geredet und hatte eigentlich vor, ihre Schimpftirade fortzusetzen, bis ihr Luft und Schimpfwörter ausgingen. Doch sie wurde von der Stimme Erestors unterbrochen, die doch im Gegensatz zu ihren leidenschaftlichen Vorwürfen gefährlich leise klang und so viel Schärfe besaß, dass dem Menschenmädchen die Nackenhaare zu Berge standen.

„Dies ist ein Rat, in dem Fakten zusammengetragen werden. Diese Fakten nennt man Fakten, weil sie bereits bewiesen sind, junge Anwalôril. Denke über das Verhältnis zwischen Beweis und Intuition nach."

Die Traumseherin schwieg zu diesem Vorwurf. Warum sollte sie nicht reden, wenn sie so den positiven Verlauf der Geschichte beeinflussen konnte? Die Zunge musste gelöst werden, wenn sie Wissen barg, reden musste sie, frei wie der Nordwind, und wenn es ihr hundertmal Antisympathien brachte. Den eigensinnigen Gedanken zum Trotz wäre Sophie trotzdem nach dieser Zurechtweisung, die ja durchaus Gewicht hatte, am liebsten im Erdboden versunken. Andererseits kam es immer schlimmer, wenn man gerade glaubte, dass es nicht mehr schlimmer werden konnte.

Es war nämlich das Darauffolgende, was der Traumseherin schlussendlich permanent das Blut in den Kopf schießen ließ … zumindest gefühlt. Erestor nämlich, der Noldo mit dem niederstreckenden Blick, hatte sich bisher doch recht zurückgehalten. Er hatte ein paar kluge, trockene Kommentare abgegeben und wirkte insgesamt allerdings recht unzufrieden mit der Gesamtsituation. Diese Unzufriedenheit schien nun ihren Höhepunkt erreicht zu haben, obwohl sich in den glatten, fast schon wächsern wirkenden Zügen des Beraters keine Spur darin fand. Beinahe ausdruckslos wandten sich die Sturmgrauen Erestors an Elrond, suchten dort einen Augenkontakt, der nur Sekunden andauern sollte … und dann stand er auf und ging. Als wäre dies alles, Sophie vor Allem und im Besonderen zuwider und ganz nebenbei unter seiner Würde. Die Geste war so klein, und doch hatte sie eine verheerende Wirkung auf die Traumseherin und nebenbei auf den Rest des Rates, welcher dem Berater mit mehr oder minder offen gezeigten Erstaunen und/oder Empörung hinterhersah. Elrond indes schien zusammen mit Glorfindel die Gleichmut über den stillen Protest Erestors zu bewahren. Eines musste man den beiden wirklich lassen: Selbst in Zeiten des groben Verstoßes gegen die Etikette konnten sie immer noch wunderbar die Contenance bewahren und sahen dabei auch noch unverschämt gut aus.

Peinliches Schweigen sollte folgen. Allein anhand der schwatzhaften Situation im Buch hatte Sophie geglaubt, in diesem Rat niemals zur Ruhe zu kommen. Das war nur schwerlich zu glauben. Andererseits konnte ein von Erestor gezauberter flauer Magen nur schwerlich an irgendetwas glauben, und seien es die Gesetze der Schwerkraft.

Die Stille durchbrechend erhob sich allerdings Boromir von Gondor, der bisher nur von der Legende seines Volkes berichtet hatte, dass ein Halbling in jenen Zeiten hervortreten sollte, da das Verderben und die Dunkelheit nahe waren. Boromir suchte nach der zerbrochenen Klinge, nach dem König ohne Krone, wie es die Legende verlangte, doch vor allem suchte er nach Macht. Macht war es nämlich, die sein Volk und seine Lande, alles was er liebte, bedrohte. Somit konnte nur eine noch größere Macht der Dunkelheit Einhalt gebieten, so war jedenfalls die Rechnung des stolzen Kriegerherzen.

„Mordor-Orks auf der einen Seite, eine untote Armee auf der anderen. Die Menschen Gondors kämpfen an beiden Fronten, IHR Blut ist es, welches in Strömen fließt.

Gondor befindet sich in höchster Not, darum ersuche ich diesen Rat: Gebt Gondor den Einen Ring! Gebt den Menschen die Waffe des Feindes. Soll der dunkle Herrscher doch sein eigenes Gift zu spüren bekommen."

Sophie lag eine ganze Menge auf der Zunge – und das, obwohl sie noch immer damit beschäftigt war, sich nach einem passenden Loch im Boden umzusehen -, und sie wollte es gerade aussprechen, als ihr jemand zuvor kam. Die dunkelhaarige, blasse Elbenfrau namens Nathriell erhob ihre Stimme, ehe Sophie auch nur eine Antwort formulieren konnte.

„Ihr könnt den Ring nicht einsetzen. Ihr seid zu schwach, um den Verlockungen des Ringes zu widerstehen. Es gibt nur einen Herrn der Ringe ... Ihr seid es nicht."

Die Traumseherin hätte nicht gedacht, dass jemand kaltschnäuziger als sie selbst diese Angelegenheit kommentieren könnte, zumal jedes Wort wie eine grobe Beleidigung klang. Keinerlei Emotionen waren der klaren Stimme zu entnehmen, lediglich die trockene Feststellung, kalt wie Metall, wurde präsentiert. Nicht mehr. Boromir indes schien die Vorstellung nicht zu gefallen, von einer Frau zurechtgewiesen zu werden. Er war ohne Frage ein edler Mensch, doch die Ausbildung zum Krieger lehrte das Prinzip Männer zum Schwert, Frauen an den Herd.

Der Krieger Gondors war durchaus bereit, Kritik anzunehmen – aber doch bitte nur von qualifizierten Personen und nicht von so einer Eisfrau.

„Nehmt Eure Stickerei wieder auf und mischt Euch nicht in Dinge ein, von denen Ihr nichts versteht.", konterte Boromir verächtlich.

„Jede meiner Nadeln ist schärfer als Eure Zunge.", antwortete die Frostweberin mit regungsloser Miene. Sie schien weder verärgert noch heiter. Da war gar nichts, nur eine unnahbare Gleichgültigkeit. Das erste Mal an diesem Tage erhob nun Gandalf das Wort.

„Es nützt nichts, wenn wir uns streiten. Boromir, setzt Euch. Frau Nathriell, ich bitte Euch, ein Disput nützt nur Sauron allein, aber nicht uns."

„Gandalf … was denkt Ihr, soll mit dem Ring geschehen?", wollte Aragorn wissen. Auch er hatte bisher geschwiegen, erschien es ihm das Verhalten des grauen Pilgers doch seltsam. Er kannte den grauen Zauberer schon seit Jahren, wusste um dessen Weisheit und dessen Voraussicht. Er verstand nicht, dass Gandalf, sonst um keine Antwort verlegen, sich nun dergestalt zurückhielt. Erst Jahre später sollte der Dúnadan verstehen, warum der manchmal etwas verspielte und verschmitzte Istari dies tat. In ernsten Angelegenheiten bedingte die Seltenheit einer Sache nämlich manchmal expotenziellen Wertanstieg … sagte zumindest Gandalf, welcher vor allem damit meinte, dass den wenigen Worten in einer ernsten Situation wohl mehr Bedeutung beigemessen wurde als haltlosem Geplapper. Ein echtes kommunikatives Genie, dieser Gandalf.

„Lasst uns lieber darüber beraten, wo wir den Ring ohne Gefahr verwahren können."

Wieder ein wahres Wort, doch Sophie wusste nicht mehr, ob Gandalf nunmehr von seinem Text abwich.

Die Glocken Bruchtals kündeten bereits mit eherner Zunge vom späten Vormittag. Eigentlich sollte man sich doch so langsam mal einig sein, dass der Ring zerstört werden musste. Wie lange saßen sie schon hier? Stunden? Gefühlte Tage! Außerdem hielt sich wirklich niemand an seine Textvorgabe, Erestor allen voran. Das war alles zu kompliziert, zudem war Sophie von den vielen Änderungen im "Drehbuch" etwas perplex. Wer bei allen Teufeln und Höllen hatte sich erdreistet, diese gottverdammte Geschichte zu ändern und sie danach auch noch hineinzustecken?

"Lasst uns lieber beraten, über welche Route Gandalf die Gefährten nach Mordor führen soll, das ist doch jetzt viel wichtiger als dieses sinnlose … Geplänkel … mehr oder weniger …", hörte sich Sophie selbst sagen, ehe sie rasch mit ihrer Hand den eigenen, vorlauten und vor allem dummen, dummen Mund verschloss. Oh nein, Sophie, das haben die doch noch gar nicht beschlossen! Innerlich schalt sich die Traumseherin selbst für ihre mangelnde Disziplin. Jetzt hatte sie sich verzettelt, und wer weiß, ob sie damit nicht einen möglicherweise wichtigen Handlungsstrang störte. Sophie hörte nicht nur ihr Blut in den Ohren rauschen, sondern merkte auch, dass ihr die Röte in den Kopf stieg und dass sie einem spontanen Schweißausbruch sehr nahe war, als die Ratsmitglieder das Menschenmädchen mit ratlosen Gesichtern anstarrten.  
"Verzeih, Sophie, doch ich kann dir nicht ganz folgen. Was meinst du damit?", Aragorn war es, der zuerst die Sprache wieder gefunden hatte, und er war dazu übergegangen, die Traumseherin nunmehr skeptisch zu beäugen. Sophie hatte den unangenehmen Verdacht, dass der Waldläufer sie nun für verrückt hielt. Ganz ruhig, einatmen, ausatmen, erklären, zu dieser Verhaltensweise zwang sich das Mädchen zumindest. Einmal einatmen, einmal ausatmen und hoffen, dass die verdächtig wirkende Röte aus dem Gesicht verschwindet, wobei in diesem Punkt allerdings wenig Hoffnung bestand, denn Sophie fühlte ihre Wangen immer noch glühen.

"Also ... der Ring ist doch eine Erweiterung Saurons, oder? Ergo, schlussfolgern wir, wird auch Sauron vernichtet, wenn der Ring vernichtet wird. Warum ... zerstören wir das Ding ... nicht einfach ... irgendwie?", immer leiser und unsicherer wurde die Stimme der Traumseherin unter der Skepsis des Dúnadan, welcher nun dazu übergegangen war, sich nachdenklich am Kinn zu reiben, ohne jedoch den bohrenden Blick von der Traumseherin zu nehmen.

"Es ist bekannt, dass weder Klinge noch gewöhnliches Feuer dem Ring in irgendeiner Art und Weise Schaden zufügen können. Der feurige Odem eines Drachen hingegen vermag die Vernichtung des Rings, ebenso wie die Flammenkluft des Schicksalsberges, aus der er stammt. Welch Ironie, dass die Flammen der Dunkelheit in der Lage sind, der Finsternis selbst Einhalt zu gebieten und somit zu Verrätern werden.", Glorfindel, der Goldhaarige, sprach vollkommen unbeeindruckt von Erestors Protest, den Ring zu zerstören, mit fester und zugleich angenehmer Stimme, fließend wie Wasser in der Aussprache, nicht von klirrender Kälte durchdrungen wie die Stimme Nathriells. Stellte man die dunkelhaarige, kühle Elbenfrau neben die lichtdurchtränkte Seele des Goldhaarigen, so hätte man einen Unterschied wie Tag und Nacht. War Nathriell der Frost persönlich, so war Glorfindel der warme, freundliche Sommer, mit warmen Brisen, welche die Grasmeere zum spielerischen Wiegen brachten.

Eigentlich wollte Sophie - das zustimmende Gemurmel der anderen Ratsmitglieder sowie den tödlichen Basiliskenblick Boromirs ignorierend - gerade anfangen, intensiv über Glorfindel nachzugrübeln, doch sie wurde jäh durch einen unglaublich motivierten Hobbit, genauer gesagt durch eine Hobbitdame unterbrochen.

"Drachenfeuer sagt Ihr? Zu schade, dass der letzte, verfügbare Drache in der Nähe schon vor Jahren erschlagen wurde ...", ein gespielt vorwurfsvoller Blick zu Glóin und Bilbo, dann fuhr die Hobbitdame auch schon fort, ohne Punkt und Komma, zur Veranschaulichung wild gestikulierend und vor allem - wie Sophie mit Erstaunen feststellte - ohne eine Pause zum Luftholen. Es war erstaunlich, wie lange so ein kleiner Hobbit ohne Luft auskommen konnte.  
"Jaaa, es wäre ja wirklich sehr einfach, eine Gerätschaft zu konstruieren, welche mithilfe von einem Spiegelkonstrukt Drachenfeuer einfängt. Man könnte natürlich auch Lava aus dem Schicksalsberg verwenden ... oder ein Lavastück einschmelzen, das ist alles nur eine Frage der Zeit ... das Problem wäre nur: Entweder muss jemand mir etwas Drachenfeuer oder ein Lavastück aus dem Schicksalsberg bringen; das ist aber ziemlich mühselig, stimmt's? Das heißt ... eigentlich könnten wir gleich den Schicksalsberg aufsuchen und hoffen, dass uns auf dem Weg zufälligerweise ein Drache über den Weg läuft ...", schloss Eleanor mit ermattender Stimme, ein Ergebnis der Ernüchterung, welche ihren Überschwang deutlich dämpfte.

"Die Dame spricht wahr.", brummte Gimli, welcher an dieser Stelle das Wort ergriff.  
"Der Berg wird wohl kaum zu uns kommen, ebenso wenig wie ein Drache. Wenn der Ring vernichtet werden muss, wird wohl jemand ihn dorthin bringen müssen."  
Erstaunt registrierte Sophie die Ruhe, welchem dem Zwergen innewohnte und welche er auch ausstrahlte. Seltsam, im Film kam Gimli zunächst wie ein sturer 2 ½ Tonnen-Muskelprotz mit Gehirnblockade rüber, welcher erst Humor entwickeln musste und schließlich lächerlich gemacht wurde. Seine Freundschaft zu Legolas machte den Filmzwerg sympathisch, was allerdings nichts daran änderte, dass er weiterhin wie ein sturer 2 ½ Tonnen-Muskelprotz mit Gehirnblockade rüberkam. Doch diese hier anwesenden Vertreter der Zwergenrasse hatten sich wohl von dem Gehirnblockaden-Image verabschiedet und waren fest entschlossen, sich nicht mit dem dunklen Herrscher zu verbünden. Und an diesem Beschluss, das war sehr deutlich zu spüren, würden sie festhalten, und sei es ihr Ende.

"Das ist doch Wahnsinn! Keine Armee dieser Welt kann in Mordor einspazieren, wie soll es dann möglich sein, den Einen Ring zum Schicksalsberg zu tragen?", Boromir versuchte wohl noch einmal, den Rat von der Notwendigkeit zu überzeugen, den Ring nach Gondor zu schicken. Nichts da, dachte sich Sophie im Stillen, wobei sie ein grimmiges Lächeln nicht unterdrücken konnte. Dann zählte sie ab ... 3 ... 2 ...Oh, Elrond begann zu sprechen, bevor die Traumseherin fertig gezählt hatte.

"Was einer Armee nicht gelingt, kann vielleicht einer kleinen Gruppe von Wanderern erreichen. Es wird eine Gemeinschaft geben - Anwalôril sprach von den Gefährten - so sei es. Neun Gefährten der freien Völker Mittelerdes gegen die neun Ringgeister des Feindes. Doch wer vermag den Ring an sich zu nehmen?"

"Die Mächtigen verdirbt der Ring, doch was ist mit den Schwachen?", so kühl und rational die Frage Nathriells auch sein mochte, sie war berechtigt und wurde sofort von Gandalf aufgegriffen.

"Die Schwachen verändern sich, wie das Geschöpf namens Gollum. Auch er war einst ein Träger des Einen Ringes. Er befindet sich nun in der Obhut der Tawarwaith … es wird uns keinesfalls schaden, uns mit Gollums Schicksal zu beschäftigen.", erklärte der Zauberer mit ruhiger Stimme, die jedoch nur wenig von der sonst so typischen Gemütlichkeit enthielt. Tatsächlich war dem grauen Pilger unbehaglich zumute, wenn er daran dachte, dass er nun die traurige Geschichte Sméagols schildern sollte. Doch er kam nicht dazu, denn in diesem Moment fiel ihm ein Waldelb ins Wort.

„Oh weh! Wenn dem so ist, dann bringe ich schlimme Nachrichten! Zu meinem Leidwesen muss ich gestehen, dass Gollum aus der Gefangenschaft meines Volks erfolgreich flüchten konnte."

"Wie bitte? Geflohen? Wahrlich, das sind üble Neuigkeiten und sie werden uns - so fürcht' ich - noch zum Nachteil gereichen. Wie konnte das passieren?", Gandalf hatte seine Sprache wiedergefunden, ehe der matt wirkende Saruman oder gar Aragorn sich einmischen konnten.

"Nicht aus mangelnder Wachsamkeit, wie ich sagen muss. Es war wohl eher ein Übermaß an Freundlichkeit, welche Sméagol, welcher nun Gollum genannt wird, die Flucht ermöglichte. Außerdem gibt es Anzeichen dafür, dass die Kreatur Hilfe von außen hatte."

"Übermaß an Freundlichkeit? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, jemals ‚ein Übermaß an Freundlichkeit' vom Volke Thranduils erfahren zu haben", brummte Glóin und fixierte Legolas, während in den Augen des Zwergen die Erinnerung an seine Gefangennahme durch die Waldelben aufblitzte. Wenn Blicke töten könnten, dann wäre der Waldelb nun zumindest schwer angeschossen gewesen. Doch Verletzungen solcher Art konnten einen stolzen Tawarwaith nicht aufhalten, im Gegenteil: Waldelben wurden bei Provokation stets etwas - aggressiv und voreilig, taten und sagten oftmals Dinge, die sie hinterher bereuten. So war es auch hier, als Legolas sich an die Zwerge wand, als würde er sie scharf zurechtweisen wollen.

"Die Waldelben haben versucht, sich mit den Zwergen zu verbünden. Doch Euer Volk zog es lieber vor, in den Höhlen zu verbleiben und weiter Schätze zu zählen.", oh nein, Legolas, musste das jetzt sein? Sophie ging nun dazu über, Frodo mit auffordernden Blicken zu bombardieren. Bitte bitte bitte, Frodo, steh' jetzt einfach auf und sag', dass du den Ring nimmst und die ganze Streiterei hört auf. Doch Frodo saß mit steinerner Miene auf seinem Stuhl und rührte sich nicht, bemerkte noch nicht einmal die Blicke der Traumseherin. Eleanor hingegen war aufmerksam genug, um das untypische Starren des Menschenmädchens zu registrieren, fragte sich aber ernsthaft, was das sollte. 

"Wenigstens fliehen die Zwerge in der dunkelsten Stunde nicht in den sicheren Westen, so wie die Elben es tun.", gab nun Gimli patzig und leicht verärgert zurück. Aua, das hatte gesessen. Langsam wurde Sophie nervös. Es schien, als wenn Frodo einen kleinen Anreiz zum handeln bräuchte, so lehnte sich die Traumseherin zu Frodo hinüber, um diesem kaum hörbar zuzuwispern.

"Frodo ... es wird Zeit, das war dein Stichwort. Du musst den Ring nach Mordor bringen.", aufgrund der angespannten Situation zischte Sophie ihre Aufforderung nur halb durch die Zähne, zumal sie nicht wollte, dass noch irgend jemand anderes auf dieses kleine Gespräch aufmerksam wurde. Ein hoffnungsloses Unterfangen, da Elbenohren zugegen waren. Doch Frodo starrte das Menschenmädchen nur fassungslos an. Er? Er sollte den Ring nehmen? Das konnte sie doch nicht ernst meinen!

"Ein dunkles Rätsel. Die Starken, welche nach Mordor könnten, dürfen es nicht wagen, den Ring auch nur zu berühren.", innerlich dankte Sophie Glorfindel auf Knien für diesen Einwurf. Der Goldhaarige war dazu übergegangen, die Streitereien zwischen Waldelben und Zwergen einfach vollständig zu ignorieren und sich dem Wesentlichen - nämlich der Ringproblematik zu widmen. Sein Gesicht war nunmehr in Nachdenklichkeit gehüllt, was den alten Elben eine Aura der Ruhe und Konzentration verlieh.  
Frodo sollte ich mal beeilen. Doch dieser schwieg hartnäckig, weswegen die Traumseherin in einem Anflug von Verzweiflung nunmehr das Wort ergriff.

"Hobbits haben sich als außerordentlich widerstandsfähig gegen das Böse erwiesen.", wieder starrte Sophie den Hobbit mit den großen, blauen Kinderaugen an. Bitte Frodo, jeeheeetzt. Einfach aufstehen und Ich nehme den Ring' sagen, dann kommen wir auch weiter.  
Doch Frodo rührte sich nicht. Er schwieg beharrlich. Mittlerweile war sogar Eleanor aufgegangen, worum es ging.

"Frodo ... sie meint dich.", raunte sie ihm zu, als hätte sie ihm ein großes Geheimnis verraten.

"Ich weiß, dass sie mich meint.", raunte Frodo ebenso leise zurück, doch die Sache mit dem Flüstern hatte sich ohne sein Wissen bereits erledigt. Der gesamte Rat war einfach dazu übergegangen, der Hobbitdiskussion zu lauschen.  
"Aber ich kann den Ring nicht nehmen. Sam ist seinetwegen gestorben und es wird noch viel mehr Tod des Ringes wegen geben. Nein, damit möchte ich nichts zu tun haben.", man hörte deutlich heraus, dass Frodo, als Sam erwähnt wurde, einen dicken Kloß im Hals hatte und sich arg zusammenreißen musste. Dafür wurde die Stimme zittrig, was Sophie fast das Herz brach, immerhin hatte sie Frodo so bedrängt. Aber es musste doch sein. Sollte sie sich vielleicht entschuldigen? Aber dann würde Frodo den Ring erst recht nicht nehmen. Was sollte nur werden?

"Frodos Reise ist hier zu Ende, wenn er es wünscht, Anwalôril. Du kannst ihm diese Last nicht einfach aufbürden.", die sanfte Zurechtweisung Elronds entbehrte jedweder Schärfe, doch sie traf das junge Mädchen genau an der richtigen Stelle. Frodo bedrängen? Aber es musste doch sein, warum verstand man das nicht?

"Ich will ihn ja nicht bedrängen ... erm ... doch, eigentlich schon.", korrigierte sich Sophie, ehe sie sich wieder an den widerstrebenden Hobbit wand. "Frodo, Sam starb, um dich zu schützen und um den Ring vor den Nazgûl zu retten. Lass ihn nicht umsonst gestorben sein.", die Traumseherin versuchte sich tatsächlich an Diplomatie und einfühlsamer Rede, doch sie fürchtete, dass alle ihre Mühen von vornherein zum Scheitern verurteilt waren, wie auch das stetige Kopfschütteln Frodos bewies.

"Nein, Sophie. Das geht nicht. Ich bin kein Ringträger. Ich bin doch nur ein Hobbit. Die Mission ist so groß und ich bin so winzig ..."

Natürlich hätte die Traumseherin jetzt ganz frech ein Zitat von Galadriel klauen können, doch irgendwie wollte es nicht so recht ihre Lippen verlassen, auch wenn es mittlerweile dringend notwendig war, dem Halbling mit gepfefferten Argumenten klar zu machen, dass nur er und er allein Mittelerde vor dem sicheren Untergang retten konnte … ein Kinderspiel! Aber Frodo selbst wirkte unentschlossen und hilflos, sodass der kalte Argwohn Sophies gegenüber dieser neuen Geschichte geweckt wurde. War Frodo wirklich der Richtige für diese Mission? Ach was, natürlich war er das. Sophie pochte auf ihr Vorwissen, auf welches sie sich zwar nicht wirklich verlassen konnte, doch sie wusste, dass nur ein Hobbit als Ringträger in Frage kam. Alles andere wäre fatal gewesen, siehe Gandalf. Doch die gewünschte Wirkung stellte sich nur teilweise ein, denn nicht Frodo reagierte, sondern Eleanor.

"Wenn du diese Last nicht tragen kannst oder willst, Frodo, dann will ich sie für dich tragen.", das Gesicht der sonst so fröhlichen und aufgeweckten Hobbitdame war ungewöhnlich ernst. In den letzten Tagen hatte sie das Menschenmädchen besser kennen gelernt als manch anderer und war auch - im Gegensatz zur Allgemeinheit - davon überzeugt, dass die Voraussagen Sophies stets der Wahrheit entsprachen. Man mochte der Hobbitdame eine gewisse Naivität andichten, man lag wahrscheinlich gar nicht so falsch damit. Fakt war allerdings: Eleanor hatte sich gut mit Sophie verstanden und vertraute ihr daher bedingungslos. Wenn die Traumseherin sagte, dass ein Hobbit den Ring nach Mordor tragen musste, dann hatte dies sicher seine Richtigkeit. Und wenn Frodo den Ring partout nicht tragen wollte, dann musste Eleanor die Reserve spielen, denn sie merkte schon, wie es Bilbo in den Fingern juckte. Sie kannte den greisen Hobbit gut und ahnte, dass dieser sich für diese Mission anbieten würde. Das musste verhindert werden. Deswegen hatte Eleanor sich ans Herz gefasst und war an Frodos Stelle getreten, auch wenn es ihr schwer fiel. 

"Eleanor?", Frodo schaute sie ungläubig an, schluckte schwer und begann dann sofort damit, seine Cousine wasweißichwievielten Grades zu schelten. "Nein, Eleanor, das wirst du NICHT tun ... es gibt hier noch eine ganze Menge anderer Hobbits. Warum ich? Warum du? Warum nicht Merry oder Pippin?"

"Weil Pippin noch viel zu jung ist und zuviele Flausen im Kopf hat. Und Merry ... ist eben Merry, du weißt doch, dass er für diese Mission ungeeignet ist. Er würde sich wahrscheinlich mit dem Ring piercen lassen.", warf Sophie ein.

"Was ist piercen'?"  
"Naja, piercen halt."  
"Ja, aber was ist das?"  
"Ach, ist doch jetzt egal, du weißt doch, worum es geht."

"Nun gut.", sprach Frodo nach einiger Überlegung, straffte dann die Schultern und erhob sich, um endlich mit fester Stimme seine Absicht zu verkünden.  
"Herr Elrond, ich möchte nicht, dass meine Cousine dem Ring anheim fällt.  
Ich nehme den Ring ... obwohl ich den Weg nicht weiß."

"Dafür, Frodo Beutlin, wird man dir die Gemeinschaft des Ringes zur Seite stellen.", sagte Elrond mit einem milden Lächeln, bevor er sich wieder den Ratsmitgliedern zuwand.

Die folgenden Wochen wurden die Gefährten für den Ringträger ausgesucht. Saruman jedoch empfahl sich recht schnell, denn die Rückeroberung von Isengard verlangte ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Zu Sophies Entsetzen empfand sie Bedauern über diesen Umstand, denn sie hätte gerne ihren eigenen Unkenrufen zum Trotz mehr mit diesem Zauberer geredet, und sei es auch nur unter dem Vorwand der Überprüfung. In einem sehr kurzen Gespräch legte sie ihm allerdings ein Treffen mit den Ents ans Herz, doch sie hatte wenig Hoffnung, dass die Baumhirten sich tatsächlich für die Zwecke der Istari einspannen ließen. Immerhin beschworen die blauen Zauberer zwar die Toten, doch sie ließen den Fangornwald in Frieden, womit sie sich in keiner Weise den Zorn der Ents zuzogen.

Was Gandalf anging, so zog sich dieser sich häufig zurück, verbrachte aber gelegentlich Zeit mit Sophie. Es war geradezu selbstverständlich, dass er die Führung über die Gemeinschaft übernahm. Hat irgendwer etwas anderes erwartet?  
Frodos treueste Anhängerin sollte zunächst Eleanor sein, welche nicht von der Seite ihres Cousins hollaichvergessesimmerwiederwievielten Grades wich. Nicht nur, dass Frodo ihre Unterstützung benötigte, sondern auch ihre Kenntnisse hinsichtlich der Technik, so erklärte sich die Hobbitdame vor Elrond, würden vielleicht noch von entscheidender Bedeutung sein, so ließ man sie gewähren.  
Aragorn von den Dúnedain sollte der Gemeinschaft beiwohnen, weswegen Elrond auch das Schwert Narsil neu schmieden ließ. Aus dem geborstenen Schwert wurde wieder eine kampftaugliche Waffe, ebenjene Waffe, welche das Symbol für Aragorns Herkunft und für seine Mission darstellte. Gerade diese Waffe stellte nicht nur die Hoffnung der Dúnedain, sondern auch der Menschen dar, eine Hoffnung, die Aragorn zum Aufflackern bringen wollte mithilfe des Feuers der alten Zeit, welche dem Schwert innewohnte. Andúril nannte er die Klinge, Flamme des Westens.

Überraschenderweise wählte Elrond ferner den blonden Glorfindel als weiteren Gefährten, was Sophie irritierte. Glorfindel war im Buch nur kurz erwähnt worden, er war kein Gefährte, doch die Dinge liefen nun anders. Um nichts in der Welt ließ sich Elrond von seinem Beschluss abbringen. Es war zum Verzweifeln.  
Jedoch konnte Sophie zumindest durchsetzen, dass Gimli und Legolas mit ein die Gemeinschaft des Ringes aufgenommen wurden, obgleich Elrond insbesondere bei Legolas skeptisch war. Zugegeben, Thranduils Sohn war ohne Zweifel ein fähiger Bogenschütze und erfahrener Wipfelläufer, doch das änderte nichts an der Tatsache, dass er ein Waldelb blieb. Tawarwaith, die Waldelben - wie allgemein bekannt und auch schon erwähnt - waren unter ihresgleichen zwar mit besonders großer Geschicklichkeit gesegnet, aber auch töricht, voreilig, rassistisch und dem übermäßigen Weingenuss nicht abgeneigt. All diese Elemente wurden von Legolas verkörpert, warum Sophie dennoch auf die Anwesenheit des Bogenschützen bestand, war Elrond ein Rätsel. Dennoch stimmte er letztendlich zu.

Ferner bestand Nathriell von den grauen Anfurten darauf, die Ringgemeinschaft zu begleiten, was auch genehmigt wurde, obschon sich Sophie mit Händen und Füßen gegen diesen Beschluss zu wehren versuchte. Diese Diskussion hatte sie mit Erestor geführt, welcher der Traumseherin mit einem milden und abgeklärt wirkenden Lächeln erklärte, dass dies alles schon seine Richtigkeit habe und der unverhältnismäßige Anteil von Elben in der Gemeinschaft auf die Wichtigkeit der Mission zurückzuführen wäre. Elben vertrauten ihresgleichen am meisten, das leuchtete Sophie ein, aber warum genau hier? Warum jetzt? Es sollten doch Hobbits in der Gemeinschaft sein, mehr Hobbits. Hobbitfreundschaft rettete die Geschichte, ohne Merry und Pippin würde das alles in einem Trauerspiel enden, doch Erestors Gegenwart war dermaßen einschüchternd und machte die Traumseherin so nervös, dass sie vergaß, genau dieses Argument anzubringen. Nachdem der alte Noldo sie alleine gelassen hatte, wäre Sophie am liebsten auf der Suche nach der nächstbesten Guillotine aufgesprungen und hätte sich selbst ihrer Dummheit wegen geköpft. Dummerweise gab es in Bruchtal keine Guillotinen und Frankreich war definitiv gerade weit weg. 

Dann war da ein weiterer Punkt, der Sophie nicht wirklich schmecken wollte: Boromir sollte nämlich die Menschen von Gondor in der Gemeinschaft des Ringes vertreten.  
"Er ist unzuverlässig!", die Ausdrucksweise der Traumseherin konnte man in diesem speziellen Fall schon als ‚Motzen' bezeichnen.   
"Versteht mich nicht falsch, Herr Elrond: Boromir ist ohne Zweifel ein edler Mensch und von guter Gesinnung, aber er will den Ring nach Gondor bringen und das wird übel, ganz übel!"  
"Genau deswegen ...", antwortete Elrond mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln, welches in Sophies Augen in diesem Moment allerdings einen sadistischen Charakter hatte "...wirst du die Gemeinschaft auch begleiten. Wenn du einen Strang aus der Geschichte, wie du sie kennst, reparieren oder gar verbessern kannst, so solltest du direkt vor Ort sein und eingreifen können, nicht wahr?"  
Dies war der Moment, in welchem Sophie vergaß, ihre Kinnlade vom Fußboden aufzusammeln. Gefährte zu werden war so ziemlich das Schlimmste, was ihr hätte passieren können ... und es war passiert. Das würde sehr, sehr ungemütlich werden. Spätestens in Moria.


End file.
